La Sombra de mi Pasado
by Favashi-chan
Summary: Shaoran, a sus veinticuatro años, es un joven que no valora nada, sus padres, cansados de tal situación deciden enviarlo con un amigo en donde tendrá que trabajar para ganar su sustento, encontrando que el regreso a casa no será tan fácil como pensaba, ya que se topara con cierta persona que se tomara en serio su papel de enseñarle unas cuantas lecciones sobre esforzarse...
1. Prólogo

_**Los personajes son propiedad de las CLAMP **_

La sombra de mi pasado

**Prólogo**

_Por _

_Favashi-Chan_

Aquella tarde el cielo estaba completamente despejado, los fuertes rayos del sol inundaban cada rincón de Hong Kong, las personas circulaban por las calles abarrotadas en dirección a sus casas, mientras los jóvenes decían adiós a un día más de escuela

A pesar del bullicio rutinario en el que se sumía la ciudad, éste no era un impedimento que perturbara el sueño de cierto joven ocupante de una impresionante mansión situada en la zona más exclusiva, dormía plácidamente después de una larga noche llena de fiesta que había concluido un poco antes del amanecer, la amplia habitación estada decorada en tonos oscuros, dando el toque de elegancia que mantenía el resto de la casa

Alto, cuerpo ejercitado y fuertes brazos, piel bronceada, su cabello castaño chocolate siempre alborotados, sus ojos de un color marrón con reflejos ámbar de rasgos angulares y sensuales, generalmente mostrando una expresión arrogante

El joven se removió buscando una posición más cómoda sin percatarse que desde el pasillo unos pasos se acercaran peligrosamente hacia su puerta

-"¡Xiao Lang!" –sin molestarse en tocar la chica entro a la habitación– "será mejor que te despiertes de una buena vez"

Todo lo que recibió como respuesta fue un gruñido mientras el joven daba otra vuelta cubriéndose completamente con las sabanas

-"Xiao Lang es en serio" –continuó la joven intentando arrebatarle las mantas– "papá está muy molesto por lo que hiciste ayer, si te encuentra dormido se pondrá peor"

Al verse desprotegido de las sabanas en un último intento por conseguir la paz que tanto deseaba se tapó la cara con la almohada, y del mismo modo la joven hizo lo único que le quedaba para conseguí su objetivo

-"¡Xiaooo Langgggg!" –el potente grito resonó en toda la habitación provocando la caída de la cama, para nada elegante, del joven

-"¡¿Qué demonios te pasa Mei Ling?!" –desde su posición en el suelo el joven observaba con el ceño fruncido a su interlocutora– "¿acaso estás loca?"

Frente a él se encontraba una chica de delicada estructura, una hermosa cabellera oscura que se deslizaba por su espalda, de piel ligeramente blanca, con inmensos ojos de un exótico color castaño cobrizos dándole la apariencia de rubíes rodeados de largas y espesas pestañas, un sencillo pero elegante vestido celeste enmarcaba su figura

-"¡Era la única forma de lograr que te despertaras!" –continuó con el mismo tono de voz

-"¿Quieres callarte?" –exclamó mientras se ponía de pie– "la cabeza me está matando"

-"Me alegra tanto que tengas esa resaca" –mencionó mientras cruzaba los brazos– "es lo mínimo que mereces"

-"Si, si, como digas" –dijo mientras hacia un ademan con la mano para restarle importancia sentándose nuevamente en la orilla de la cama

- "Ayer cuando llegaste, no, mejor dicho, esta mañana que llegaste hiciste tanto ruido, que me despertaste" –un toque de irritación se dejaba escuchar en cada palabra mientras observaba la habitación– "y ya veo de donde provenían todos esos sonidos, tiraste todo lo que estaba en tu camino, este lugar es un asco, no me hubiera sorprendido encontrarte desangrado"

-"Y supongo que despertarme de este modo fue tu forma de darme la bienvenida" –el sarcasmo se escapaba de la boca del joven

-"Podría ser" –mencionó la chica mientras se encogía de hombros

-"Deberías ser una buena hermana y traerme algo para el dolor de cabeza" –exclamó mientras se recostaba en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con el brazo

"Al parecer la fiesta estuvo muy buena ¿no?"

-"Si, muy buena" –una enorme sonrisa curvó la comisura de su labios cuando dirigió el rostro hacia la rubí– "no tienes ni idea de cuánto"

Un gran suspiro escapo de los labios de la chica mientras le arrojaba el empaque de una pastilla al castaño

-"Vaya que eres rápida Mei" –dijo mientras tomaba el objeto aun en el aire

-"Ya sabía que estarías así" –de una mesa cercana tomó un vaso de agua que había dejado antes de intentar despertarlo– "toma"

-"Gracias" –se sentó nuevamente

La rubí lo observaba detenidamente mientras tomaba la pastilla, en sus ojos reflejaban preocupación, y pronto se encontró sentada a su costado

-"Xiao Lang…" –lo llamó, y una vez que tuvo toda su atención continuo con expresión seria– "esta vez lograste sobrepasar el límite, nunca había visto a papá tan enojado ni a mamá tan desilusionada"

-"¡Vamos Mei!, no fue para tanto" –dijo el joven despreocupadamente– "solo era una estúpida cena de negocios"

-"¿Qué no es para tanto?" –exclamó la rubí sorprendida– "¿sabes cuánto tiempo estuvieron nuestros papás tratando de cerrar el negocio con los Mombelli?, ¡fueron meses Xiao Lang!" – poniéndose de pie lo encaro– "meses en los que papá y mamá se desvelaba y llegaba tarde a casa, en ocasiones ni siquiera comían por trabajar en una gran propuesta para ellos ¡ese contrato les daría acceso al mercado en Italia!, ¡y aun así dices que no es para tanto!" –finalizó sin poder reprimir su enojo

Mirándola fijamente con el ceño profundamente fruncido el castaño se elevó en toda su altura, sobrepasando por mucho a su hermana que sin dar un paso atrás lo retaba con la mirada y en un tono mortalmente frio contestó

-"Yo ya tenía planes para esa noche y no pensaba dejarlos de lado solo porque a ellos se les ocurrió hacer la dichosa cena precisamente ayer"

-"¡Eres el idiota más grande que existe en la tierra!" –grito la chica apretó los puños fuertemente– "¿cuándo dejaras de ser un niño caprichoso que hace lo que le venga en gana?"

-"No soy un niño" –mencionó rechinando los dientes ante cada palabra

-"¡Pues deja de actuar como uno de una maldita vez!" –sumamente molesta dirigió sus pasos hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir lo observo por encima del hombro– "papá dijo que estaba harto de esta situación y mencionó que tomaría medidas contra ti para ver si así valorabas un poco todo lo que ellos se esfuerzan por nosotros, mamá lo está apoyando completamente y yo…."

-"¿Mei Ling?..." –la llamó preocupado al ver los ojos cristalinos de ella

-"…y yo… esta vez… no pienso interceder por ti Xiao Lang…" –cerró los ojos un momento para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir– "lo que sea que papá piense hacer, espero que te sirva de lección" –y sin decir más salió de la habitación

-"¡Demonios!" –revolviendo sus cabellos castaños se dejo caer nuevamente en la cama

Contemplando el techo, nuevamente apareció en su mente la imagen de su hermana, podía ver la decepción y preocupación en ese par de rubís

-_"¡Discúlpame Mei!"_ –aquellas palabras resonaban fuertemente aunque no las hubiera pronunciado en voz alta–"a la que menos quiero hacer sufrir por mis estupideces es a ti_"_

Sin posponerlo más se levantó de la cama, para dirigirse al armario y buscar algo de ropa

-"Creo que cancelaran mis tarjetas un tiempo, el enojo no les durara tanto" –encogiéndose de hombros camino directo hacia el baño para tomar una ducha– "puede que no tenga dinero estos días para irme de fiesta pero no se les ocurrirá hacer nada que no pueda manejar fácilmente…"

**Notas de autora:** Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?, un poco corto pero es el inicio de la historia, los personajes aparecerán poco a poco, y uno que otro de mi autoría, así como la trama central, aclaro que la historia no está terminada así que iré actualizando con forme el tiempo, y mi imaginación, me lo permitan, espero puedan entender

Si la historia te ha gustado, o si no es así, por favor permíteme saberlo por medio de un review, todo consejo y crítica constructiva es bien recibido para mejora en este mundo de fanfiction

¡Nos vemos!

Favashi-Chan


	2. Capítulo 1: Última oportunidad

"**Última oportunidad"**

Capítulo 1

_Por_

_Favashi-Chan_

El silencio era notoria en la imponente mansión cuando el castaño decidió bajar del segundo piso después de una larga dicha, los tonos rojizos que mostraba el sol para darle paso a la luna se filtraban por los enormes ventanales que mostraban el jardín frontal, la señora Li realmente se había esmerado en hacer que luciera bien, grandes árboles enmarcaban el camino empedrado que llevaba a la puerta principal, y algunos detalles a los que el joven no les prestaba atención.

Continuó su camino por un pasillo hasta llegar a la estancia en donde se situaba un elegante comedor, junto a un costado de la puerta opuesta se encontraba un hombre de afable rostro, el cabello cano mostraba el paso del tiempo en él, cuando se percató de la presencia de su joven señor se dirigió a él.

-"Buenas tardes joven Xiao Lang" –saludó acompañado de una pequeña reverencia

-"Buenas tardes Wei" –se dejó caer en la silla– "¿dónde está todo el mundo?"

-"La señorita Mei Ling fue a casa de una amiga y sus padres llamaron diciendo que llegarían un poco tarde"

-"¡Vaya!, me tocara cenar solo de nuevo" –mencionó mientas cruzaba los brazos por detrás de su cabeza– _"_con lo enfadada que se veía Mei Ling no me sorprende que se fuera_"_

-"¿Qué desea para comer?" –la pregunta lo hizo centrar de nuevo su atención en su interlocutor

-"Un omelet, pan tostado y jugo de naranja" –después de asentir el fiel mayordomo se retiró, pero antes de salir la voz del joven volvió a llamarlo– "también me agradaría una copa de vino"

Encontrándose de nuevo a solas observó atentamente el lugar que ocupaban sus padres en aquel elegante comedor.

-"Solo espero poder dormir un poco más antes de que lleguen"_ –_hizo una mueca de fastidio

Minutos después, frente a él se encontraba el pedido que había hecho, mandando los modales de etiqueta demasiado lejos comenzó a degustarlo rápidamente, dejando la copa de vino para el final, levantándose sin preocupación alguna al terminar enfiló el camino hacia su habitación. Una vez en ella se recostó en la cama y en un instante estuvo profundamente dormido.

Horas más tarde unos leves toques se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta, los cuales llegaron como sonidos lejanos para el joven, pero poco a poco fueron llamando su atención, abrió los ojos y se incorporo.

-"No creo que sea Mei Ling, ella entraría sin pedir permiso"–sonrió tenuemente– "adelante"

El fiel mayordomo dejó ver su presencia una vez que obtuvo la autorización para entrar.

-"Disculpe que lo moleste joven Xiao Lang, pero su padre requiere de su presencia, lo espera en el despacho"

Automáticamente el rostro del castaño se tensó, sabía que el momento de hablar con sus padres no podía posponerse, encarar a su padre nunca había sido fácil para él, claro que era algo que nunca admitiría frente a nadie, siempre mostraba ese porte arrogante y seguro de sí mismo que en más de una ocasión lo sacaba de esas situaciones tan estresantes.

-"Gracias Wei" –sin dudarlo apareció aquella mascara en su rostro y con paso seguro bajó las escaleras para dirigirse al lugar indicado

Una vez frente a la puerta dudó por un segundo, finalmente llamó sin preámbulos, un "adelante" se escuchó al otro lado y tras dejar escapar un suspiro para calmar un poco la tensión que sentía en todo el cuerpo, entró en la estancia.

El lugar estaba repleto de grandes estantes llenos de libros de todo tipo, una pequeña mesa con dos sillas en donde reposaba un tablero de ajedrez, algunos cuadros y piezas de arte descansaban en repisas cercanas dando el contraste con el color ocre de las paredes, en medio se encontraba el imponente escritorio de roble, detrás de éste se encontraba sentado la figura de de su padre y de pie a un costado estaba su madre.

Xiang Li, un hombre sumamente alto, moreno, de cabellos castaños y enigmáticos ojos ámbar, con una atlética figura a sus más de cuarenta años, su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, la misma expresión estoica que utilizaba a la hora de los negocios, la futura imagen de Xiao Lang.

Ieran Li, una mujer de esbelta y elegante figura, el hermoso cabellos, tan negro como la noche, sujetado en aquella acostumbrada coleta alta, de piel tan blanca como la porcelana, sus ojos del mismo color que el cabello enmarcados por espesas pestañas, su rostro generalmente amable mostraba una gran seriedad que no era normal en ella, un típico vestido chino en color verde resaltaba más su belleza.

Un pesado silencio es apoderó del lugar, dos pares de ojos estaba fijamente clavados en su figura, mientras el castaño hacia lo propio mostrándose despreocupado y altivo, si ellos pretendían que fuera él quien rompiera el silencio estaban muy equivocados.

-"Me sorprende que tengas la osadía de comportarte de ese modo" –la profunda voz de Xiang resonó– "pero no esperaba menos de ti Xiao Lang"

-"Un Li nunca se deja intimidar por nadie" –espetó arrogante– "esas siempre han sido sus palabras exactas Padre"

-"Es verdad" –concedió asintiendo levemente

El joven simplemente se encogió de hombros y observo a su padre.

-"No creo que discutir mi educación sea el motivo por el que me ha mandado llamar, ¿o me equivoco?"

-"No es el principal, es cierto, pero tiene mucho que ver en esta conversación" –su voz de convirtió en hielo puro– "no tienes derecho alguno a utilizar esa enseñanza, porque no has demostrado ser digno de llevar ese apellido"

El castaño inevitablemente apretó los puños ante la afirmación de su interlocutor, quien sin importarle la reacción del joven continuó

-"Tu comportamiento a causado grandes problemas Xiao Lang, lo que hiciste ayer es todo lo que estoy dispuesto a soportar"

-"Hablando de eso, ¿cómo les fue?, ¿cerraron el trato con los Mombelli?" –viendo como su padre fruncía el ceño se dio por satisfecho, sabía que era un comportamiento infantil pero el alterarlo era algo que no sucedía frecuentemente

-"Aun tienes el cinismo de preguntarlo" –esta vez intervino Ieran Li, sorprendiendo al joven castaño por la voz tan distante que utilizó– "si realmente te importara la respuesta hubieras estado en la cena"

-"Madre… yo…" –se maldijo internamente por el leve titubeo, pero se recuperó rápidamente para continuar– "es algo importante, aunque no estuviera presente"

-"Claro que es importante para ti, porque si no obteníamos el contrato no podrías continuar con esa vida de holgazán que te has empeñado es seguir en los últimos años" –de nuevo la voz ronca de Xiang se dejó escuchar en la conversación– "eso es lo único que te preocupa"

Tras el evidente mutismo del castaño a causa del enojo su interlocutor agregó:

-"Pero eso ya ha llegado a su fin Xiao Lang"

-"Si es sobre las tarjetas pueden…." –replicó pero fue interrumpido por Ieran

-"Eso no servirá de nada, lo que necesitas es aprender a valorar las cosa"

-"Es por eso que ya tomamos una decisión" –Xiang lo observó fijamente– "te irás a Japón"

-"¿Qué?"

La perplejidad se apodero rápidamente del rostro del joven, mientras sus padres permanecían en silencio, del otro lado de la puerta una persona trataba de reprimir una exclamación parecida a la del castaño.

-"En dos días tomaras un avión que te llevara a Tokio"

-"¡No pueden hacer eso!" –gritó apretando los puños– "ni siquiera me han consultado primero"

-"¡Deja de gritar!" –la fría orden de Ieran lo hizo consiente de la seriedad del asunto– "no estamos interesados en tu opinión Xiao Lang"

-"Esto es por tu bien" –convino Xiang

-"Claro, por mi, ¿o por el bien de la empresa?"

-"La empresa no tiene nada que ver en esto, lo que me importa eres tú" –sentenció evidentemente molesto

-"¡Por favor!" –se inclinó sobre el escritorio encarando a su padre– "a ti lo único que te preocupa es tu querida empresa y nada más"

Xiang que hasta el momento permanecía sentado fue irguiéndose lentamente con el ceño inevitablemente fruncido, y aquella mascara gélida que mostraba su rosto no se apartó de la mirada del joven

-"Ieran" –las alarmas de la pelinegra se encendieron enseguida– "podrías dejarnos solos por favor"

-"Pero, Xiang" –su mirada fue desde su esposo hasta su hijo varias veces

El castaño mayor dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al joven mientras sujetaba a su esposa por los hombros delicadamente

-"Solo quiero aclarar unas cosas con él" –le susurró y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios para tratan de darle mayor tranquilidad– "no te preocupes, no pasara nada, por favor ve con Mei Ling a su recamara y explícale todo"

Dudando por un minuto finalmente la pelinegra asintió, pasando al lado de su hijo y sin pronunciar palabra alguna se dirigió a la puerta, al salir se encontró con alguien al otro lado

-"Yo… no quería… solo pasaba y…" –trataba de justificarse apresuradamente por ser descubierta– "sé que no debo escuchar tras las puertas…pero...pero…"

-"Mei Ling" –una tierna sonrisa apareció en los labios de la pelinegra– "está bien amor, se que te preocupa tu hermano"

-"Mamá" –la abrazó fuertemente ocultando la cara para evitar que descubriera sus ojos llorosos– "¿de verdad enviaran a Xiao Lang a Japón?"

Correspondiendo al abrazo con la misma intensidad, dejando escapar un suspiro, respondió

-"Si hija, es una decisión que ya está tomada, recuerda que prometiste apoyarnos en esto"

-"Lo sé" –la voz se le quebró por un momento– "pero no creía que lo mandarían a otro lugar"

-"Es necesario cariño" –la alejó un poco para buscar sus ojos pero sin romper el abrazo– "así aprenderá a esforzarse, ahora vamos a tu habitación, ahí te explicare todo con más detalle"

Después de pedirle a Wei un poco de té, subieron al segundo piso

Ajenos al encuentro de madre e hija, los castaños se encontraban de pie dirigiéndose miradas desafiantes en un tenso silencio.

-"Así que" –comenzó el mayor– "lo único que me importa es la empresa"

-"No veo que otra cosa sería importante para usted"

-"Contéstame algo Xiao Lang" –el único objeto que los separaba era el escritorio– "¿qué es lo más importante para ti?"

-"Mi familia" –contestó sin vacilar

-"Si para ti, que te comporta como un niño caprichoso, que siempre antepone su persona por encima de los demás es importante" –colocó suavemente las manos sobre la superficie del escritorio para inclinarse un poco, bajando peligrosamente el tono de voz– "¿acaso dudas por un solo segundo que para mí no lo es?"

La mandíbula del joven se tensó ante lo dicho por su padre, algo que no sabía cómo replicar, puesto que todo era verdad, pero no lo dejaría quedarse con la última palabra.

-"No soy muy diferente a usted Padre" –cruzó los brazos con su altivez acostumbrada– "siempre antepone a la empresa por encima de nosotros"

En un rápido y fluido movimiento Xiang apareció del otro lado del escritorio sujetando a si hijo por el cuello de la camisa, acción que sorprendió completamente al joven

-"¡Jamás he hecho tal cosa y los sabes!" –le espetó apretando el agarre de sus manos– "cada vez que me necesitabas he estado aquí para ti, pero tú te alejas en cuanto quiero acercarme"

Se observaron fijamente, ámbar contra ámbar enfrentándose

-"¿Acaso no recuerdas el accidente que sufrí hace seis años?"

-"Como olvidarlo, casi mueres cuando ese camión impacto tu automóvil en la autopista" –contestó el castaño apretando los dientes al recordar aquel hecho

-"Afrontar esa situación fue difícil para todos, y logró que comprendiera que no era un ser inmortal, que en cualquier momento podía terminar mi existencia" –terminó el agarre de sus manos– "quiero que entiendas las cosas Xiao Lang, ya no eres un niño, tienes veinticuatro años, necesito estar seguro que si algo me llega a pasar podrás cuidar de lo más preciado que tengo, y no me estoy refiriendo a la empresa"

Aquel era un día muy sobresaliente para el castaño, su padre le había mostrado tantas facetas de su personalidad en tan poco tiempo que no se esperaba, y por un segundo se sintió culpable de la preocupación que reflejaban los ojos de su interlocutor

Tras dar un suspiro Xiang giró un poco el rostro hacia el escritorio y tomó la foto enmarcada que reposaba sobre éste, en ella se encontraba su familia

-"Mei Ling es una chica muy madura y responsable para su edad, un poco escandalosa, pero eso le da vida a la casa" –una pequeña sonrisa se escapó de su labios– "Ieran es una hermosa y maravillosa mujer, con una gran fortaleza y amabilidad que desde que la conocí me incitaron a ser una mejor persona y tu Xiao Lang…" –alejó su mirada de la fotografía hacia el aludido– "siempre has sido orgulloso y arrogante, aunque a decir verdad es algo que todos los Li tenemos" –su sonrisa se hizo más amplia, para después desaparecer por completo– " pero anteriormente eras responsable, no sé que pasó para que cambiaras de esta manera, y perdieras tus objetivos"

El joven cerró los ojos por un momento y desvió el rostro hacia un costado apretando los puños, la razón de su cambio, eso era algo que el protegía celosamente, ninguno de sus amigos estaba enterado, ni siquiera Mei Ling y así quería que permaneciera.

-"No pienso hacer lo que me piden, si intentan obligarme yo…"

-"¿Qué harás?" –observó fijamente a su interlocutor– "¿te iras de la casa?, quizá deberías hacerlo, te harías un favor, ¿aunque me pregunto de que sobrevivirías si no sabes hacer nada?"

-"¡No soy el inútil que todos piensan!" –inmediatamente replicó apretando la mandíbula

-"Entonces demuéstralo Xiao Lang, en dos días te irás a Japón" –su tono de voz se volvió frio– "no es opcional, es una orden" –pasó al lado de su hijo para dirigirse a la puerta

-"¿Qué se supone que hare allá?" –la voz del castaño lo detuvo

-"Eso te lo explicara la persona que te encontrara en el aeropuerto de Tokio, ya he hablado con él al respecto, la única forma que tendrás para regresar a casa será cuando aprendas a esforzarte"

Su padre abandonó el lugar dejándolo sumido en sus pensamientos, el enojo lo invadía completamente, una parte de él quería destrozar algo, odiaba que tomaran decisiones respecto a su vida sin consultarlo, pero la parte racional comprendía a sus padres, era el último recurso que tenían, su paciencia se había agotado y no los culpaba por ello, se acercó al lugar donde su padre guardaba el licor, necesitaba aquel trago de whisky para calmarse un poco, con el vaso en la mano se sentó en una de las sillas que se encontraban a un costado de él.

-"Será fácil fingir lo que papá quiere, regresare más pronto de lo que esperan" –una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro–"nada en Japón podrá impedirlo"

Unos minutos pasaron antes de que decidiera salir del despacho, esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, realmente no estaba de humor para soportar nada, así que una vez en su habitación se dejó caer en la cama, esperaba conciliar el sueño rápidamente, pero su intento se vio frustrado gracias al insistente sonido de su celular, a tientas buscó con la mano en la mesa de noche aun acostado.

-"¿Qué quieres Chang?" –contestó de mala gana

-_"Tranquilo hombre" –_la voz ronca demostraba alegría–_ "¡rayos! de haber sabido que estabas de ese humos ni siquiera te hubiera hablado"_

-"Pero lo hiciste" –espetó sin mucho interés– "ahora dime ¿qué ocurre?"

-_"Para que veas que no te guardo rencor por contestarme de esa manera te lo diré"_ –el castaño solo rodo los ojos– _"esta noche Yun hará una fiesta es su casa" _

-"¿No tuvieron sufriente con lo de ayer?" –preguntó con un suspiro– "no sé si pueda ir, estoy algo cansado"

-_"¿Qué?"_ –el castaño alejó el celular ante el grito de su interlocutor– _"¿dime quién demonios eres tú y que has hecho con Xiao Lang?"_

-"Deja de decir estupideces" –exclamó frunciendo el ceño

-_"¿Cómo esperas que no me sorprenda?"_ –mencionó con incredulidad–_ "si hablamos del sujeto que jamás rechaza una fiesta" _

-"No estoy de humor, acabo de hablar con mis padres y no fue precisamente una conversación muy agradable"

_-"Te compadezco, afortunadamente los míos están en Francia, demasiado lejos para molestarme"_

-"Si, lo que digas"

-_"¿Y que te hicieron esta vez?"_ –su voz adquirió un tono burlón– _"¿por fin te encadenaron a una mazmorra?"_

-"Eso me hubiera agradado más, al menos estaría aquí" –su ceño se hizo más profundo– "me mandaran a Japón, a quien sabe que demonios hacer"

-_"Eso sí es cruel amigo_" –comentó aun en tono burlón– _"¿cómo sobrevivirás sin nuestra compañía?"_

-"Me las arreglare" –mencionó sin mucho interés

-_"Bueno, en ese caso ven a la fiesta, celebraremos tu partida temporal de Hong Kong ¿qué dices?"_

-"No lo sé"

-_"Al menos piénsalo, si te decides ya sabes dónde encontrarnos"_ –un bufido de protesta acompañó sus palabras– _"unas amigas te estarán esperando"_ –fue su último intento por convencerlo

-"Nos vemos luego" –sin esperar una contestación cortó la llamada lanzando el aparato de nuevo a la mesa de noche

Realmente no tenia humor para una fiesta, aun no se había ido el enojo por el dichoso "castigo" que sus padres le habían impuesto, tal vez unas horas más de sueño podrían calmarlo, cerró los ojos una vez más, y cuando estaba a punto de lograr el descanso que tanto ansiaba unos leves toques en la puerta llamaron su atención, respondió con un "adelante" malhumorado.

-"Xiao Lang" –reconoció inmediatamente el tímido murmullo– "¿puedo pasar?"

-"Mei Ling" –se sentó para darle espacio a su hermana– "claro, ¿qué ocurre?"

-"Nada, es solo que…" –ocupó el lugar al lado de su hermano– "mamá me contó de tu viaje a Japón"

-"Ya veo" –un pequeño silencio se hizo entre ellos

-"¡Perdóname!, jamás imagine que te enviarían a otro lugar, ¡perdóname por no poder hacer nada" –no pudo contener las lágrimas que caía por sus mejilla

-"No tienes porque pedirme perdón" –pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros para atraerla hacia él– "tu no hiciste nada, son cosas entre nuestros padres y yo"

-"¡Pero si lo hubiera intentado…!" –agachó el rostro, dejando la frase sin concluir

-"Oye" –delicadamente tomó el rosto de su hermana con las manos, sintiéndose miserable al verlo bañado por las lágrimas– "el que debería pedir perdón soy yo, discúlpame por hacerte pasar por esto"

-"¡No quiero que te vayas!" –sollozó mientras rodeaba su cintura con los brazos

La estrechó firmemente para tratar de calmarla, odiaba tanto verla llorar

-"Quiero que me prometas que pondrás de tu parte Xiao Lang" –las palabras se escuchaban amortiguadas en el pecho del castaño– "¡prométemelo!"

-"Esta bien, hare lo que sea necesario para regresar pronto" –y con eso terminó el abrazo–"ahora ve a dormir, mañana tienes que ir a la universidad"

-"Esta bien" –se puso de pie, pero antes de abandonar la habitación se giró hacia el castaño– "no olvides que te quiero hermano" –y terminó de salir del lugar

-"Y yo a ti Mei Ling" –respondió a la puerta cerrada, sin ser escuchado por su hermana

Ignorando la pequeña conversación de los hermanos Li, del otro lado de la mansión, en el cuarto principal de los propietarios se llevaba a cabo una conversación telefónica

-"Espero no causarte ningún problemas con mi petición"

-_"No te preocupes Xiang"_ –mencionó una amable voz masculina

-"Te advierto que tratar con Xiao Lang no será fácil, es muy arrogante"

-_"He tratado contigo durante años amigo, y siempre has sido una de las personas más arrogantes que conozco"_ –el tono divertido en su voz causó una sonora carcajada en su interlocutor– _"estaremos bien"_

-"Tienes razón" –una sonrisa curvaba sus labios– "se que podrás con él"

-_"Ya me has contado lo que esperas de su estadía, pero tengo otra pregunta"_ –utilizó un tono serio–_ "¿estás seguro que quieres que este alejado de ustedes un tiempo indefinido?"_

-"Lo estoy" –contestó en el mismo tono que su interlocutor– "siento que es la última oportunidad que tengo antes de perder a mi hijo por completo, ¿espero que no te moleste?"

-_"En lo absoluto"_

-"Me gustaría que me mantuviera al tanto de lo que hace"

-_"Tenlo por seguro"_ –nuevamente su voz volvió al tono amable de siempre– _"espero que una vez termine todo esto puedan visitarnos, hace mucho que no nos vemos"_

-"Lo sé, estoy seguro que a Ieran y Mei Ling les encantara la idea"

-_"Saben que son bienvenidos, salúdalas por favor"_

-"Yo les hare llegar tus saludos, e igualmente salúdame a tus hijos, hablaremos en dos días"

-_"De acuerdo, hasta luego"_

-"Adiós"

Finalizó la llamada, observando fijamente a la nada se perdió un momento en sus pensamientos

-"Xiang" –su esposa llamó su atención– "¿realmente crees que esto funcione?" –la preocupación se reflejaba en sus ojos

-"No lo sé Ieran" –su rostro se mostraba intranquilo– "pero espero que este viaje a Japón lo haga encontrar de nuevo aquello que perdió hace años"

Los dos días límites habían pasado, y el humor del castaño no había mejorado para nada, ya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, sus padres se habían despedido de él antes de irse al trabajo, solo era acompañado por su hermana y el mayordomo familiar, este último encargándose de verificar el vuelo y documentar el equipaje dando privacidad al par de hermanos.

-"Espero que tengas un buen viaje Xiao Lang" –exclamaba con un semblante triste la menor de los Li

-"Gracias" –respondió sin mucho interés sin prestar realmente atención a su hermana

-"Cuando llegues llámanos"

-"Si"

-"¡Por favor Xiao Lang!" –dijo en tono exasperado– "no hagas eso"

-"¿Qué cosa?"

-"Y para variar te haces el tonto" –un suspiro escapo de sus labrios– "sé que no quieres este viaja, pero al menos intenta no poner esa cara de psicópata asesino"

Una sonrisa un tanto siniestra fue la única respuesta del castaño

-"Recuerda lo que me prometiste" –exclamó señalando con el dedo

-"Si" –repuso con fastidio– "ya lo sé"

-"Eres un…"

Pero la frase de la chica quedó incompleta ya que en ese momento Wei llegó junto a ellos

-"Joven Xiao Lang es momento que vaya a la sala de abordaje"

-"Gracias Wei" –estrechó la mano del mayordomo

-"Que tenga un buen viaje"

La pelinegra se encontraba observando el piso, en un intento por retener las lágrimas

-"Mei Ling"

-"¡Por favor cuídate mucho!" –sin aviso se lanzó a los brazos de su hermano

-"Lo hare" –correspondió al gesto con una pequeña sonrisa– "ahora debo irme, ten cuidado"

-"Si"

Separándose de la joven tomó la pequeña maleta que se encontraba a sus pies, haciendo un ademán con la mano a modo de despedida se dirigió hacia la sala que indicaba el boleto, tras esperar unos minutos abordó el avión, e ignorando por completo las indicaciones que hacían las azafatas observó por la ventana

-"Japón" –murmuró recargándose por completo en el asiento mientras cerraba los ojos dispuesto a dormir durante el vuelo– _"me pregunto si encontrare algo interesante allá"_

Con ese último pensamiento por parte del castaño abandonaron el aeropuerto de Hong Kong con destino a la ciudad de Tokio.

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola gente!, lamento el retraso, pero ya está aquí el primer capítulo, ¿qué les ha parecido?, ya se vio el castigo, un poco tenso el enfrentamiento con sus padres, en especial con su papá, espero que quedara claro que Mei Ling es la única hermana de Shaoran, decidí por esta ocasión solo fuera ella y que sus demás hermanas no salieran en la historia, como ya comenzó el viaje el encuentro con Sakura será pronto, así que espérenlo ;)

Si la historia te ha gustado, o si no es así, por favor permíteme saberlo por medio de un review, todo consejo y crítica constructiva es bien recibido para mejorar en este mundo

¡Nos vemos!

Favashi-Chan


	3. Capítulo 2: Primeras Impresiones

"**Primeras Impresiones"**

Capítulo 2

_Por_

_Favashi-Chan_

* * *

El piloto dio el anuncio de abrocharse los cinturones ya que en pocos minutos aterrizarían en el aeropuerto de Tokio, el viaje no había sido tan malo –la mayoría del recorrido lo había pasado dormido pero aun así se sentía cansado– una vez en tierra salió del avión hacia las bandas trasportadoras para buscar su otro equipaje, después se dirigió a la sala de espera, encontrando rápidamente un asiento libre fue hacia el, no sabía si la persona con la que se encontraría tardaría en llegar así que era mejor esperarlo de ese modo.

Su padre le había dicho el nombre de esa persona, pero nunca mencionó lo que tenía que hacer, aquella persona sería el encargado de decírselo, un suspiro exasperado escapó de sus labios, odiaba toda esta situación, lo único que quería hacer era regresar a Hong Kong y nada más, desvió la mirada hacia un costado y se encontró con un par de chicas que lo observaban, al instante una sonrisa lánguida se dibujo en sus labios causando el sonrojo de ambas jóvenes.

-"Realmente eres tan parecido a Xiang"

Aquella voz llamó su atención al mencionar el nombre de su padre, al girar su rostro se encontró con un hombre alto, de tez bronceada, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos, con una atlética figura que le dio la impresión de rondar la misma edad que su padre, solo que a diferencia de este último el rostro de aquel hombre esbozaba una gentil sonrisa.

-"Pero era más serio respecto a ciertos temas" –sonrió un poco más al ver al par de chicas

-"¿Usted es el señor Kinomoto?" –preguntó en un perfecto japonés al ponerse de pie

-"Así es" –extendió su mano hacia el joven– "Fujitaka Kinomoto"

-"Shaoran Li" –estrechó la mano de su interlocutor

-"Espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho, el tráfico a esta hora es algo pesado"

-"No se preocupe, llegue hace unos minutos" –tomó sus maletas

-"Bien, ¿te apetece comer algo?" –comenzaron a caminar hacia la salida– "el lugar a donde vamos esta a media hora de aquí"

-"Gracias, pero estoy bien" –su acompañante lo condujo hasta una enorme camioneta pick-up negra, colocó el equipaje en la parte de atrás y subió al vehículo– "¿y a donde vamos exactamente?" –preguntó abrochando su cinturón de seguridad

-"A Tomoeda" –explicó imitando la acción de su interlocutor– "es un pueblo pequeño"

-_"¿Un pueblo pequeño?, así que ese era el grandioso plan_" –pensó con fastidio– _"alejarme de la ciudad"_

-"Y que se supone que hare yo" –exclamó con exasperación– "no quiero parecer grosero pero mi padre no me dijo nada"

-"No te preocupes, entiendo cómo te sientes" –una vez que puso el motor en marcha salió del estacionamiento en dirección hacia Tomoeda– "pero te explicare todo en cuanto lleguemos"

El silencio no duro mucho entre ellos gracias a Fujitaka

-"¿Cómo están tus padres?" –preguntó sin apartar la mirada del camino

-"Bien" –se recargó un poco contra la ventana– "le envían saludos"

-"¿Y tu hermana?, la última vez que la vi tenía seis años"

-"También se encuentra bien" –una sonrisa curvó sus labios al recordarla– "ya está en la universidad"

-"El tiempo pasa muy rápido" –mencionó con el mismo gesto amable– "tampoco creo que tú me recuerdes mucho tenias once años"

-"No, solo recuerdo unas cuantas ocasiones en las que mi padre lo menciono pero eso es todo"

-"Tu padre y yo somos amigos desde los dieciséis años, nos conocimos en la preparatoria cuando viví un tiempo en Hong Kong, una vez que nos graduamos regrese a Japón y hasta la fecha seguimos en contacto"

-"Si, él menciono algo parecido" –no recordaba todo lo que le había dicho su padre, así que era mejor darle la razón al señor Kinomoto, estaba tratando de ponerle algo de atención ya que ese hombre se comportaba amable con él

Después de aquella pequeña plática un silencio agradable se estableció entre ellos el resto del camino, el castaño pronto vio como se alejaban los grandes edificios de Tokio dando paso a un paisaje más natural, los minutos pasaron y diviso un pequeño poblado, el cual supuso era Tomoeda, recorrieron las calles pero no se detuvieron en alguna de las casa por las que pasaban.

-"Al lugar que vamos está un poco más adelante" –contestó su acompañante a la pregunta que el castaño no formuló

Nuevamente el pequeño poblado quedó atrás dando paso a una gran zona agrícola, frente a él se encontraban algunos campos de diferentes cultivos o simples pastizales verdes rodeados de cercas, así como también podía divisar algunas casas en cada lugar por el que pasaban mientras algunas personas saludaban al conductor en el trayecto.

Tomaron una desviación que los llevó a un camino enmarcado por frondosos árboles, dando paso a una inmensa propiedad, diversas construcciones se encontraban en el lugar, también a lo lejos observó un grupo de silos, algunos trabajadores, que en su mayoría eran hombres, observaban el paso del vehículo con curiosidad, mientras que otros simplemente seguían enfocados en su tarea sin prestarles la mínima atención.

-"Hemos llegado" –anunció Fujitaka deteniéndose frente a una enorme casa de dos pisos blanca, con un hermoso corredor rodeado de arcos en tonos café– "Bienvenido al rancho Kinomoto"

El castaño estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás imaginó que llegarían a un lugar así, el campo no era precisamente su lugar favorito, era demasiado tranquilo, prefería el bullicio de una enorme ciudad.

Fujitaka bajó de la camioneta mientras el castaño imitaba la acción de su acompañante, se acercó a la parte posterior del vehículo y tomó sus maletas para girarse hacia su interlocutor.

-"Vamos, quiero presentarte a mis hijos" –dijo dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa

Cuando se encontraban en el corredor un hombre se acercó a Fujitaka llamando su atención para hacerle algunas consultas.

-"Discúlpame un momento, enseguida regreso"

Después de asentir ligeramente lo vio alejarse con aquella persona, depositó sus maletas en el suelo para estirarse un poco, hasta ese momento su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir los estragos del viaje, esperaba comer pronto y descansar un poco, suspirando observó a su alrededor, el lugar no estaba nada mal, pero no pretendía quedarse ahí mucho tiempo.

Guiado por la curiosidad recorrió el pasillo y tras girar en la esquina de la casa su cuerpo impacto de lleno con algo, arrojándolo al suela estrepitosamente, aturdido levanto el rostro para encontrarse con que había colisionado con alguien, la persona tenía el rostro cubierto por una vieja gorra en color negro, por la complexión menuda podía asegurar que se trataba de un joven

-"¡Oye! fíjate por donde caminas imbécil" –vociferó hacia la persona que se encontraba a aun en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza aturdida

-"El que debería de fijarse eres tú, ¡idiota!"

Definitivamente esa voz melodiosa no pertenecía a un hombre, su interlocutora finalmente levanto el rostro y se encontró con un par de esmeraldas que lo veían claramente irritados.

-"¿Eres una mujer?" –al hacer esa pregunta la vio fruncir el ceño

-"Claro que sí" –afirmo mientras se ponía de pie– "¿qué a caso no es obvio?"

Gracias a aquella acción pudo contemplarla mejor, unos cuantos mechones largos sobresalían por debajo de la gorra mientras el resto estaba atando en una coleta, delatando su color castaño clara, sus ojos verde esmeralda eran casi demasiado grandes para aquel rostro delicado enmarcado por unas largas y espesas pestañas. De nariz recta, pómulos marcados y boca de labios finos, quedaba rematada por una barbilla ligeramente puntiaguda, de piel sedosa ligeramente bronceada pero aun así más clara que la de él, era alta con bonitas curvas, pequeña cintura, vestida con una camisa roja con negro a cuadros, unos desgastados jeans y botas cafés.

-"Bueno, ¿que querías que pensara?" –imitó la acción de su interlocutora– "vestida así pareces un hombre" –se maldijo debido a lo estúpido que sonó esa contestación a sus oídos

-"¿Y quién eres tú para juzgar como me visto?, ¿un crítico de moda?" –ajustándose la gorra desvió la mirada para encontrar a sus pies las sabanas limpias que llevaba consigo antes del accidente– "ohh no, se han llenado de tierra"

Al intentar levantarlas notó que estaban siendo pisadas por el ambarino y esto consiguió aumentar su molestia.

-"Podrías quitar el pie" –un minuto que parecía eterno tardo el joven en moverse– "deberías al menos disculparte" –señaló levantándose

-"¿Y por qué haría algo como eso?" –preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos con su habitual arrogancia

-"Porque tú me golpeaste"

-"Fuiste tú quien me golpeo, así que deberías ser tu quien se disculpara" –una sonrisa lánguida se dibujo en sus labios– "mejor porque no olvidamos todo esto y nos vamos por ahí a divertirnos"

-"¡Que te sucede!" –le espeto en la cara sumamente enojada– "mira, no sé quien rayos eres pero que te queda claro que…." –un estrepitoso sonido proveniente de su bolsillo no le permitió terminar la frase, rápidamente tomó el celular y contestó– "¿qué ocurre?" –tras escuchar a la persona al otro lado de la línea su rostro se torno preocupado– "en un minuto estoy ahí"

Sin reparar en su interlocutor o en las sabanas que estaban esparcidas en el suelo dio media vuelta y salió corriendo hacia un rumbo desconocido hasta que el castaño la perdió de vista

-"Que chica tan extraña, me pregunto si todos los empleados son así" –murmuró al dar media vuelta regresando los pasos recorridos donde ya lo esperaba Fujitaka sin haberse percatado de la escena anterior.

El interior del primer piso de la casa era agradable, los muebles eran de estilo rustico, el color crema de las paredes contrastaba perfectamente con los cuadros de las paredes, al recorrer el pasillo del recibidor se adentraron a la estancia de la sala, por el gran ventanal se filtraba los rayos del sol –cosa que hizo recordar al castaño su propia casa– en la pared a la izquierda se encontraba una hermosa chimenea, tres sofás y una pequeña mesa en el centro, y del lado derecho algunas repisas con estatuillas y demás decoraciones.

En uno de los sofás se encontraba un joven leyendo atentamente unos documentos, al percatarse de la presencia de los recién llegados levantó el rostro hacia ellos.

Era alto, de piel muy pálida, con veintiséis años su fisionomía era delgada pero fuerte, su cabello tenía color cenizo, de rasgos angulares y expresión amable, sus ojos eran de un color miel detrás de unas gafas, vestía unos jeans en conjunto con una camisa azul y botas negras

-"Hijo, que bueno que estas aquí" –saludo Fujitaka

-"Hola papá" –respondió el joven al ponerse de pie– "buenas tardes" –saludo aproximándose al castaño

-"Él es la persona que les mencione hace un par de días"

-"Bienvenido, soy Yukito Kinomoto" –se presentó extendiéndole le mano

-"Shaoran Li" –contestó correspondiendo al gesto

-"¿Donde están tus hermanos?"

-"Deben estar en la bodega o en el almacén de suministros" –mencionó tranquilamente

-"¿Te parece si vamos a buscarlos?" –preguntó Fujitaka al castaño– "así conocerás un poco más el lugar"

-"Si" –dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Los tres hombres salieron nuevamente de la casa, deteniéndose en la bodega mencionada por Yukito, al ingresar divisaron a otro joven, este hablaba con un par de hombres, era de la misma estatura que el castaño, de cuerpo ejercitado y fuertes brazos, de piel tan pálida como su hermano, el cabello negro un tanto desordenado desprendía reflejos azulados, el par de zafiros de sus ojos reflejaban una mirada un tanto misteriosa a través de sus gafas y su expresión amable enmascaraba su personalidad bromista, vestido con unos jeans, camisa gris y botas negras

-"¡Eriol!" –lo llamó su padre

El joven al instante dirigió su mirada hasta ellos, dio unas cuantas instrucciones más al par de hombres para después caminar hacia donde se encontraban los demás

-"Supongo que tu eres nuestro invitado" –mencionó acercándose hasta el castaño con una sonrisa burlona que hizo desconfiar un poco al ambarino– "como bien dijo mi padre soy Eriol"

-"Shaoran L" –contestó observándolo fijamente

-"Será interesante tenerte aquí" –su rostro estaba sumamente divertido

-"Supongo que debe hacerte gracia mi presencia" –exclamó con el ceño fruncido

-"Un poco" –una inocente sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios– "pero espero que nos llevemos bien"

-"Como sea Kinomoto" –se encogió de hombros restándole importancia

-"Somos muchos Kinomotos, así que lo mejor sería que me llamaras por mi nombre, yo hare lo mismo"

-"Tomas demasiada confianza muy rápido, ¿no crees?"

-"No me gustan las formalidades"

-"Bueno chicos, después hablaran, vamos a buscar a los demás" –intervino Fujitaka

Sin esperar respuesta dio media vuelta en dirección al segundo sito que había mencionado Yukito, ante el recorrido a unos metros pudo divisar una enorme piscina, rodeada de algunos camastros, junto a un gran bar techado rodeado de mesas y sillas.

Una vez afuera del almacén de suministros Yukito y Fujitaka se adentraron en el.

-"Por tu cara es obvio que no estás aquí por gusto ¿cierto?" –comentó Eriol una vez que estuvieron solos

-"Así es, fue algo que decidieron mis padres" –metió las manos a sus bolsillos– "no te ofendías pero este lugar no es para mí"

-"Desde que te vi lo supuse" –respondió Eriol alegremente– "pero no tienes opción, así que lo único que puedo decirte es que trates de adaptarte"

-"No necesitare adaptarme" –su voz se volvió arrogante– "me iré más rápido de lo que piensas"

-"Eso quiero verlo" –una sonrisa burlona reapareció en sus labios– "te aseguro que no será tan fácil como crees"

-"¿Por qué lo dices?" –preguntó alzando una ceja

-"Así que este es el mocoso que vivirá con nosotros" –dijo una fuerte voz masculina detrás del castaño

Al darse vuelta se topo con otro joven de piel tostada, sumamente alto, tenía veintiocho años, daba la impresión de gran fuerza y poder sin músculos tan abultados, sus fuertes brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, su cabello castaño oscuro oculto bajo el sombrero que utilizaba, su cara de facciones muy masculinas así como la forma de su mandíbula con esa débil sombra azulada de barba, ojos eran oscuros y misteriosos vestido con unos jeans, camisa verde oscura y botas negras.

-"Así es" –contestó Eriol alegremente

-"¿A quién le están llamando mocoso?" –vociferó el castaño encarándolo

-"Es obvio que a ti" –dijo el mayor de los Kinomoto con una sonrisa arrogante– "acaso vea a alguien más"

-"Tengo veinticuatro años" –masculló cada palabra

-"Para mi sigues siendo un mocoso" –contestó con superioridad

-"¡Oye!" –se quejó el joven de ojos azules fingiendo enfado– "yo también tengo esa edad"

-"Tú no estás incluido hermanito" –le sonrió de medio lado

-"No permito que nadie me diga así" –espetó el castaño con los puños cerrados

-"¿Y que harás el respecto?" –su sonrisa aumentó tratando de provocarlo

-"¡Ya basta Toya!" –intervino la voz de Fujitaka acercándose a ellos– "y tu Eriol deja de hacer eso"

-"Pero si yo no hice nada" –el joven de ojos azules levanto sus manos haciendo un gesto inocente– "yo solo afirme la identidad de nuestro invitado"

-"Solo estaba dándole la bienvenida papá" –mencionó Toya encogiéndose de hombros

-"Ustedes dos no pueden estar sin armar un alboroto ¿verdad?" –dijo Yukito tras dejar escapar un suspiro

-"Solo porque tu seas un aburrido no significa que nosotros lo seamos Yukito" –explicó Eriol en el mismo tono divertido

-"Discúlpalos Shaoran" –Fujitaka se dirigió al castaño

-"No se preocupe" –mencionó en una intensa batalla de miradas contra el mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto

-"Por cierto Toya" –intervino Yukito nuevamente –"no has visto a…"

-"Ese monstruo llegó hace una rato" –interrumpió la frase de su hermano

-"No le digas así" –lo sancionó el de cabello cenizo

-"¿Y dónde está?" –preguntó Eriol

-"No lo sé, debe andar por ahí" –se encogió de hombros– "regresara cuando le de hambre, a los monstruos les gusta la comida cocinada"

-"Debes estar cansado" –el señor Kinomoto observó al castaño– "creo que lo mejor es ir a la casa"

Toya y Yukito siguieron a su padre –enfrascados en una conversación a la que Shaoran no le prestó atención– junto a él se ubicó Eriol, quien tarareaba una extraña canción sobre lo mucho que se divertiría, de vez en cuando el mayor de los Kinomoto le lanzaba miradas hostiles mientras Yukito lo reprendía al percatarse de ello.

-_"Esto me volverá loco" _–pensó Shaoran exasperado

Al dar vuelta en una esquina para tomar el corredor que los llevaría al interior de la casa una silueta muy familiar para el ambarino apareció frente a ellos, cuando la mirada de la joven se desvió hacia él su expresión alegre cambio automáticamente.

-"¿Tu de nuevo?" –espetó Sakura

-"También es un gusto volver a verte" –dijo Shaoran sarcásticamente cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho

-"¿Se conocen?" –preguntó Yukito confundido

-"No precisamente" –mencionó la joven molesta– "hace unos minutos tuvimos un pequeño percance, pero no sé quien es"

-"¿Qué clase de percance?" –exclamó Toya observando fijamente a Shaoran– "te juro que si le hiciste algo…"

-"Nada importante" –intervino la castaña para calmar el enfado del mayor de los hermanos Kinomoto– "no te preocupes"

-"¿No tienes nada que decir mocoso?"

-"Si ella dijo que no importa que sentido tiene que diga algo" –se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente

-"Nunca había conocido a alguien que la sacara de quicio tan fácilmente" –susurró Yukito a su hermano menor

-"Esto se está volviendo más interesante a cada segundo que pasa" –exclamó Eriol con una sonrisa burlona posando la mirada entre ambos castaños

-"Como realmente no se conocen los presentare" –habló Fujitaka señalado al ambarino– "él es Shaoran Li, se quedara un tiempo con nosotros" –después señaló a la castaña– "ella es mi hija Sakura, espero que se lleven bien"

-"¿Qué?" –exclamaron al unísono

Sin importarle la reacción de ambos jóvenes Fujitaka continuó su camino hacia el interior de la casa, rápidamente fue seguido por Sakura con la esperanza de hablar con su padre mientras el ambarino le dedicaba una intensa mirada aun sin creer la identidad de la chica.

-"Sera mejor que te mantengas alejado de mi hermana" –la voz del mayor de los Kinomoto llamó su atención– "no pienso perderte de vista" –y sin decir más se fue acompañado de Yukito

-"¿Cuál es su problema?" –preguntó al joven de ojos azules

-"Él es muy sobreprotector con Sakura" –contestó encogiéndose de hombros– "no creas que eres el único que poses esa advertencia, cualquiera hombre que se le acerque puede morir en sus manos"

-"¿Y tú no me advertirás que me mantenga alejado de ella?" –alzó una ceja

-"No, con la amenaza de Toya es más que suficiente" –explicó alegremente

-"Parece como si no te importara" –se cruzó de brazos recordando a su hermana y aquella ocasión cuando le rompió el brazo a un sujeto en una fiesta cuando quería propasarse con ella.

-"Claro que me importa, pero confió en mi hermana, ya esta lo suficientemente grandecita para saber lo que hace" –su expresión cambió a una más seria– "pero si alguien la lástima no dudes que acabare con ese sujeto"

-"A decir verdad no creo necesaria la amenaza de tu hermano, es más que obvio que ella me detesta, y el sentimiento es muto"

Una sonora carcajada escapó de los labios del zafiro mientras el castaño lo veía con el ceño fruncido.

-"Si, definitivamente esto será sumamente divertido" –dejando un poco extrañado al castaño se dirigió al interior de la casa

La familia Kinomoto era muy extraña, ese era el pensamiento de Shaoran, metió las manos en los bolsillos y siguió el camino que Eriol había tomado.

Una vez adentro se encontró con la imagen de padre e hija sentados en la sala manteniendo una amena conversación, cuando se percataron de la presencia de los recién llegados los observaron, el adulto con una sonrisa mientas que la joven fruncía el ceño ante la visión del ambarino.

-_"¡Demonios!" _–pensaba el castaño irritado– "_parece como si quisiera matarme"_

-"Eriol serias tan amable de mostrarle a Shaoran cuál será su habitación" –pidió el señor Kinomoto

-"Claro, no hay problema" –le hizo una ademan para que lo siguiera

Caminaron por un pasillo de la planta baja de la casa, pasaron la cocina en donde observaron a Yukito muy entretenido buscando algo en las alacenas hasta detenerse frene a una puerta.

-"Bien, es aquí, espero que sea de tu agrado" –dejándolo solo en el pasillo regresó a la cocina

Al entrar a la habitación se encontró con su equipaje, recorrió el lugar con la vista, al igual que las otras estancias que había visto los muebles eran de estilo rustico, en tonos ocres, una cama matrimonial se encontraba del lado izquierdo, una mesa de noche a cada lado de la misma, en una de ellas reposaba una lámpara de lectura, un mullido sillón de dos piezas se encontraba al fondo junto a una ventana, del lado derecho se encontró con dos puertas, una conectaban al armario y la otra conducía al baño.

-"No esta tan mal" –exclamó mientas se dejaba caer de espaldas en la cama

Sabía que tenía que llamar a casa para comunicarle a su familia que ya estaba con los Kinomoto, pero eso realmente no le importaba mucho, solo una cosa pasaba por su mente, aquel par de ojos esmeralda que lo taladraban con irritación cada vez que se posaban sobre él.

-"No sé porque actúa así, ni que le hubiera hecho algo malo"–recordó su primer encuentro– "o eso creo"

Se movió para quedar recostado de lado contemplando el sillón, poco a poco cerró los ojos hasta quedar profundamente dormido, pasaron un par de horas hasta que unos toques en la puerta fueron sacándolo de la ensoñación.

-_"¡Maldición!, Mei Ling nunca puede dejar de molestar"_ –pensó irritado sin estar consiente plenamente del lugar en el que se encontraba– "adelante"

-"Oye, ya esta lista la cena Shaoran" –anunció Eriol entrando a la habitación

Desconcertado por esa voz extraña se levantó de golpe y recorrió el lugar con la mirada, hasta detenerse en su interlocutor, sacudió la cabeza recordando que no estaba en su casa.

-"¿Te encuentras bien?" –preguntó Eriol alzando una ceja

-"Si" –contestó simplemente– "¿ocurre algo?"

-"¡Vaya!, veo que aun estas algo dormido" –sonrió burlándose– "ya esta lista la cena"

Asintió mientras de ponía de pie, se estiró un poco siguió a Eriol, tras atravesar el pasillo y girar a la izquierda se encontraron con la estancia, una mesa de diez piezas estaba en el centro de la habitación, diversos platillos de comida se extendían en todo lo amplio de la mesa, en la cabecera se encontraba Fujitaka, del lado derecho estaban Toya y a su costado Yukito, del lado izquierdo se encontraba Sakura platicando alegremente, Eriol señaló el lugar al lado de sus hermanos indicándole que ese sería el puesto del ambarino y después ocupo el lugar junto a su hermana, ante esa acción la castaña guardo silencio y todos los presentes desviaron la mirada hacia él.

-"Por favor siéntate" –mencionó Fujitaka amablemente

Agradecía estar en la misma fila de Toya, no estaba de humor para soportar sus miradas, pero frente a él se encontraba otros ojos hostil, ese par de esmeraldas que lo veían con irritación, la joven desvió su mirada y continuó con su cena sumida en un absoluto silencio, mientras Yukito, Eriol y el padre de estos conversaban sobre las actividades del día. Al terminar de comer el ambarino estaba listo para volver a dormir, imitando la acción de todos al levantarse del asiento se dirigió a su habitación, cuando estaba por caminar hacia el pasillo una voz lo detuvo.

-"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?"

Dio media vuelta para toparse con la imagen de Sakura, en una mano llevaba sus platos y la otra estaba apoyada en su cadera.

-"Me voy a dormir" –contestó con simpleza

-"Primero tienes que llevar tus platos a la cocina" –señaló con la mano libre el lugar que el castaño había ocupado en la mesa

-"¿Y por qué se supone que haría eso?" –preguntó cruzando los brazos

-"¿Siempre tienes que contestar así?" –su voz sonó más irritada– "solo hazlo ¿si?" –salió de la estancia sin mirarlo

Unos minutos de debate interno se tomó para meditar, su respuesta inmediata era ignorar lo que la chica le pedía, pero no quería parecer grosero ya que el señor Kinomoto había sido muy amable con él, con los puños cerrados regresó irritado a la mesa, justo cuando estaba por tomar los platos Fujitaka lo llamó.

-"Shaoran necesito hablar contigo"

El joven lo observó para después regresar su mirada a los platos con duda.

-"Yo me encargare de ellos, pero solo por hoy" –intervino Eriol para después desaparecer por el pasillo con los platos de ambos

-"Acompáñame por favor"

Pasaron la habitación de la sala, hacia otro pequeño corredor hasta detenerse frente a una puerta, al entrar se encontró con un enorme escritorio de roble en el centro, varias estanterías de libros rodeaban la habitación, del lado derecho sobre la chimenea se encontraba un precioso cuadro pintado a mano mostrando la imagen de una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos cenizo y brillantes ojos verdes que llamó su atención y un par de asientos de dos piezas, del lado izquierdo otras estanterías con diversas decoraciones.

Fujitaka tomó asiento al otro lado del escritorio mientras le señalaba el lugar frente a él, en silencio el castaño lo ocupo observándolo fijamente.

-"Voy a explicarte el motivo por el que estas aquí" –mencionó solemne.

-"Por favor"

-"De acuerdo a lo que me pidió tu padre esto es lo que harás" –su voz se volvió más seria– "serás uno de mis empleados, colaboraras con las diversas actividades que se hacen en el rancho, pagaras un el alquiler de la habitación que estas ocupando así como tu comida y demás gastos personales, para ello se te pagara el mismo sueldo que a los demás trabajadores, si no cumples con todas tus labores la paga se reducirá, alguno de nosotros se encargara de decirte lo que tienes que hacer o ayudar, si tienes alguna duda puedes hacer todas las preguntas que quieras"

-"Es una broma ¿cierto?" –observó a su interlocutor con incredulidad

-"No" –contestó con la vista fija en su mirada– "esto es exactamente para lo que fuiste enviado con nosotros"

-"Esto es absurdo" –exclamó frunciendo el ceño profundamente

-"No tienes otra opción Shaoran"

-"No quiero ofenderlo señor Kinomoto, pero esto no funcionara, no sirvo para una vida en el campo y mucho menos para trabajar bajo las ordenes de alguien"

-"No sabía que te dabas por vencido tan fácilmente" –trató de persuadirlo– "recuerdo que Xiang siempre aceptaba en reto"

-"Discúlpeme, pero yo no soy él"

-"Pero eres su hijo, del que siempre se sintió orgulloso, no lo decepciones con esa actitud"

-"Ya lo he hecho muchas veces, ¿por qué cree que estoy aquí?" –apretó los puños hasta que sus nudillos se volvieron blancos– "ahora él cree que soy un inútil"

-"Entonces demuéstrale que no lo eres"

-"No seguiré con el juego de mi padre" –se puso de pie– "regresare a Hong Kong"

-"¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso?" –imitó la acción del castaño– "no creo que cuentes con el dinero necesario para comprar el boleto"

-"¡Demonios!" –en ese momento recordó que sus padres habían cancelado todas sus tarjetas, incluyendo las de Mei Ling para evitar que pudiera ayudarlo, y no contaba con el dinero en efectivo tampoco.

-"Si trabajas los suficiente podrás pagarlo" –lo alentó– "piénsalo"

-"¿Esta seguro?" –preguntó aun de pie

-"Si"

Lo medito unos minutos, su humana no podía, obviamente sus padres no lo harían y no tenia forma para comunicarse con sus amigos así que también estaban descartados, un suspiro derrotado escapo de sus labios, por más que lo odiara era lo único que le quedaba.

-"De acuerdo"

-"Muy bien" –una amable sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios mientras extendía la mano– "ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día"

-"Me temo que si" –exclamó estrechando la mano de su interlocutor, para después salir y dirigirse a su habitación.

Una vez que estuvó solo en el despacho Fujitaka tomó el teléfono y ágilmente marcó un número, tras unos minutos de espera respondieron a su llamada.

-_"Buenas noches Fujitaka" _

-"Buenas noches Xiang" –dijo amablemente– "lo aceptó"

-_"Me alegra escuchar eso"_ –dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio– _"de cualquier forma era su única opción"_

-"No lo hizo de buena manera" –comentó en broma– "realmente es tu hijo"

Una carcajada fue su respuesta.

-"_Si, lo es, gracias por avisarme"_

-"No hay problema"

-"_Hasta luego"_

-"Adiós"

Cortando la comunicación solo le quedaba hablar con una persona más antes de ir a dormir, salió de despacho y tomo las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, se dirigió hacia la izquierda hasta detenerse frente a una puerta blanca, toco un par de veces hasta que escuchó la autorización para entrar.

Un enorme cuarto en tono crema se posó ante sus ojos, del lado derecho se encontraba la cama matrimonial cubierta por sabanas y edredones en color chocolate con mesas de noche a sus costados, el televisor de pantalla plana se encontraba apagado, una estantería de diversos libros acompañada de un mullido sofá, en el centro de la habitación había un par de puestas que conducían a un balcón, del lado izquierdo había dos puertas, una conducía al armario y la otra hacia el baño, otra estantería de libros junto a un escritorio, donde reposaba una laptop apagada, mientras la joven en pijama dueña de la habitación estaba concentrada leyendo sentada frente al escritorio.

-"Disculpa que te moleste Sakura" –la joven inmediatamente levantó la vista hacia él

-"No te preocupes papá" –sonrió para tranquilizarlo

-"¿Aun estas estudiando?" –observó al escritorio

-"Ya he terminado" –cerró el libro que tenía en la mano y el cuaderno que se encontraba en el escritorio para ponerse de pie– "me duele un poco la cabeza, así que prefiero detenerme"

-"¿Quieres que te traiga alguna pastilla para el dolor?"

-"No gracias, estoy bien, es solo cansancio, creo que es por desvelarme estudiando"

-"No te esfuerces demasiado hija" –dijo un poco serio

-"Descuida, soy una chica fuerte" –le dirigió un giño que lo hizo sonreír nuevamente– "no lo hare, te lo prometo"

-"Lo sé" –se apartó de ella para sentarse en la cama

-"¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó preocupada sentándose a su lado

-"No, en lo absoluto" –la observó con su habitual sonrisa– "solo quería hablar contigo"

-"Dime"

-"¿Qué te pareció Shaoran?" –automáticamente la chica frunció el ceño

-"¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" –preguntó extrañada

-"Curiosidad" –dijo como única explicación

-"Si quieres que sea sincera te lo diré" –tomó una bocanada de aire– "es muy arrogante, piensa que todos deben hacer lo que él dice, se cree el rey del mundo pues ni siquiera levantar un plato puede hacer sin quejarse, te observa como si fueras inferior a él, es la persona más irritante que he conocido en mi vida y así puedo seguir toda la noche papá"

-"¿Todo eso te pareció en tan solo unas horas?" –preguntó divertido

-"Es que es muy evidente" –exclamó irritada con los brazos cruzados– "no hace nada por ocultarlo"

-"¿Crees que podrían llevarse bien?"

-"Lo dudo"

-"Eso complica las cosas" –exclamó tras dejar escapar un suspiro

-"¿Qué quieres decir?" –preguntó con duda

-"Sabes cuál es el motivo por el que Shaoran está aquí ¿verdad?"

-"Si, dijiste que era hijo del señor Li, pero que trabajaría aquí por petición de él, ya que necesitaba aprender unas cuantas lecciones, pero con la actitud que tiene dudo mucho que eso pase"

-"Lo sé" –sonrió amablemente– "y es por eso que creo que serás la persona indicada para ayudarlo"

-"¿Qué?" –de un salto se encontró de pie frente a su padre– "¿por qué crees eso?, ni siquiera lo soporto y eso que apenas nos conocemos"

-"Porque desafortunadamente yo no puedo hacerlo como es debido" –mencionó un poco afligido

-"Pídeselo a alguno de mis hermanos entonces" –exclamó moviendo las manos de un lado a otro

-"Si le digo a Toya estoy seguro que no tardaran en golpearse, Yukito será muy condescendiente con él ya que no está muy familiarizado con lo que hacemos y Eriol no parara de hacerle bromas" –le explicó sus razones

-"Y que te garantiza que yo no lo golpee, seré condescendiente con él y que no le hare un millón de bromas" –exclamó con los brazos cruzados

-"Él necesita ayuda hija" –dijo afligido al ponerse de pie– "no entrare en detalles porque ya hablamos de él ayer, pero confió que lograras entenderlo a su tiempo, sé que es injusto de mi parte pedirte esto sabiendo todas las responsabilidades que tienes pero no tengo opción"

-"¿Tan importante es para ti?" –preguntó con cautela

-"Si no lo fuera no te lo estaría pidiendo" –respondió con sinceridad

Se tomó unos minutos para meditar las palabras de su padre…"_Él necesita ayuda hija"…_ y con esas simples palabras la joven perdió toda voluntad de protestar, el tono es su voz le decía muchas cosas, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, esperaba no arrepentirse de lo que estaba por decir.

-"Muy bien" –dijo de forma derrotada– "pero solo lo hago por ti"

-"Muchas gracias hija" –la envolvió en un cariñoso abrazo

-"Pero tu tendrás que encargarte de él en la mañana, ya que estaré casi todo el día en la universidad presentando exámenes" –correspondió feliz al abrazo

-"No te preocupes" –la estrechó más fuerte– "de nuevo muchas gracias hija, ahora es hora de dormir"

-"Si" –cerró los ojos un momento disfrutando de la calidez de su padre– "buenas noches"

-"Buenas noches pequeña" –le dio un beso en la frente y se apartó de ella

Sin decir nada más Fujitaka salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya

-"Ayudar a Shaoran Li" –murmuró mientras apagaba la luz para después recostarse en la cama observando el techo fijamente– "espero que esto no termine en un desastre" –dio un giro para quedar de costado y recordó el momento en que se conocieron– "en que enredo me he metido"

Unos minutos después cerró los ojos quedando profundamente dormida. 

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola gente! aquí un capítulo más, ¿qué les ha parecido?, ¡ya estamos en Japón!, ¿en un rancho?, que les puedo decir, me gusta el campo, pero lo importante es como lo pasara Shaoran en ese lugar con nada más y nada menos que la gran familia Kinomoto, esta vez le tocó a Sakura tener un gran número de hermanos, con sus carácter tan diferentes, hablando de ella, un poco accidentado el encuentro con Shaoran, ¿lograran llevarse bien ahora que trabajaran juntos?, ya lo descubriremos.

Si la historia te ha gustado, o si no es así, por favor permíteme saberlo por medio de un review, todo consejo y crítica constructiva es bien recibido para mejorar en este mundo.

¡Nos vemos!

Favashi-Chan


	4. Capítulo 3: Reconociendo el Terreno

"**Reconociendo el Terreno"**

Capítulo 3

_Por_

_Favashi-Chan_

* * *

Todo era confortable, el lugar en el que se encontraba era perfecto, su cuerpo estaba relajado, no había ninguna molesta interrupción que perturbara su sueño… o al menos eso había sido hasta hace unos momentos, unos extraños ruidos provenientes de algún lugar poco a poco lo estaban haciendo salir de su ensoñación.

Al abrir los ojos observó que todo se encontraba en penumbras, dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana encontrándose con la misma oscuridad, extrañado, tomó su reloj de pulso, que se encontraba en la mesa de noche, y contempló la hora.

-"Las cinco de la mañana"–masculló Shaoran irritado– "¿quién demonios está despierto a esta hora?"

Tratando de ignorar los sonidos dio media vuelta cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada, cerrando los ojos nuevamente para conciliar el sueño, se mantuvo en esa posición por varios minutos pero los molestos sonidos comenzaron a intensificarse, comprendiendo que no volvería a dormir arrojó las mantas a un lado para dirigirse hacia el baño.

Después de una relajante ducha salió vestido con una camisa azul, pantalón y zapatos negro, observó el reloj nuevamente, ya eran las seis de la mañana, así que se dirigió a la puerta, una vez en el pasillo se percató que los sonidos provenían de lo que recordaba era la cocina, una enorme estancia de color crema, del lado derecho estaba rodeada de alacenas, la estufa se encontraba entre las encimeras, todo en un brillante color chocolate, dándole paso al inmenso refrigerador de dos puertas, una enorme ventana con vista a la parte trasera de la casa estaba ubicada sobre el fregadero, del lado izquierdo estaba un comedor de 6 piezas en tonos chocolate, junto a éste se ubicaba una puerta que conducía hacia un pasillo que llevaba a un costado de la casa.

Se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta observando a la persona que se movía de aquí para allá buscando cosas entre las alacenas mientras tarareaba una canción sin percatarse de su presencia.

-"¿Qué rayos haces?"

La castaña dio un pequeño sobresalto al escuchar la voz poco familiar, su cabello peinado en la misma coleta pero esta vez sin gorra, vestida con una blusa blanca, jeans y unas zapatillas sin tacón dirigió su mirada hacia él y automáticamente frunció el ceño.

-"Me sorprende que estés despierto a esta hora Li" –una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios– "me pareces una persona que no hace esas cosas"

-"No podía seguir dormido por culpa de todo el ruido que hacen" –dijo mientras se acercaba hacia la mesa, le dio vuelta a una silla para sentarse colocando los brazos sobre el respaldo observándola fijamente

-"Tendrás que acostumbrarte" –contestó intercalando su mirada entre el castaño y la estufa– "aquí las cosas comienzan a funcionar desde las seis"

-"Entonces ¿qué demonios haces despierta desde las cinco de la mañana?"

-"Tengo cosas que hacer" –se encogió de hombros– "aunque no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre la hora que me levanto"

Regresó completamente su atención a la estufa en donde cocinaba unas croquetas de cangrejo y un poco de pasta, un tazón de ensalada se encontraba en la encimera junto a un plato con bolas de arroz.

-"¿Qué estas cocinando?" –preguntó Shaoran en medio de un bostezo

-"El desayuno" –contestó mientas retiraba del sartén las croquetas de cangrejo colocándolas en un plato

-"En mi casa siempre desayuno huevos y pan tostado" –la observaba trabajar ágilmente en su tarea

-"¡Que bueno!" –mencionó con sarcasmo dando la vuelta para mirarlo a la cara– "permíteme felicitarte por ello"

-"No quiero otra cosa que no sea eso" –se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño

-"Lamento informarte Li que no estás en tu casa ni tampoco formo parte de tu servidumbre como para hacer lo que deseas" –dijo con las manos en las caderas– "además pareces un niño pequeño haciendo berrinche" –mencionó ante su gesto– "o comes esto o no comerás nada"

-"No es mucho trabajo hacer unos huevos"

-"Si eso es lo que piensas" –se cruzó de brazos apoyando su cuerpo en una de las encimeras mientras su voz sonaba retadora– "¿por qué no lo haces tú mismo?"

Se observaron durante unos minutos en una batalla silenciosa.

-"No me digas que ni siquiera puedes cocinar unos simples huevos" –exclamó Sakura con una sonrisa burlona

-"Como dije antes, no es tan difícil hacerlo" –se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia

-"Entonces quiero ver que lo hagas" –sonriendo apuntó hacia la estufa con el pulgar

Lentamente el ambarino se puso de pie, caminó hasta quedar frente a la castaña, frunció el ceño al verla pasar a su lado con una sonrisa de superioridad, giró para observarla sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa, volvió a girar el rostro hacia la estufa

-_"He visto a Wei hacer esto muchas veces"_ –pensó tratando de recordar lo que hacia el fiel mayordomo– _"¿dónde estarán los sartenes y esas cosas?" _–observó sobre su hombro a la castaña y regresar su atención a las alacenas– _"no pienso preguntarle nada"_

La sonrisa de la chica se volvió más grande al verlo perdido buscando las cosas, era obvio que se resistía a solicitar su ayuda, consultó el reloj de la pared, si quería ver el resultado de su reto tenía que darle un pequeño empujón para que comenzara.

-"En la encimera de la derecha está un sartén, en el cajón de la misma están las espátulas, en la alacena a tu izquierda están los platos, en la de la derecha el aceite, y en el refrigerador están los huevos" –señaló apoyando se mejilla en la mano– "es todo lo que necesitas"

Algo molesto por la intervención de la castaña fue tomando las cosas de los lugares que había mencionado, una vez que todos estuvieron en la encimera tomó uno de los huevos.

-_"Esto será fácil" _–pensó mientras lo golpeaba en la orilla del tazón que había encontrado, pero el golpe fue demasiado fuerte provocando que el huevo terminara entre las manos del ambarino– "¡demonios!"

Detrás de él se escuchó una pequeña risa ahogada, enfadado se dirigió al fregadero para limpiar los restos del huevo en sus manos y regresó hacia la estufa, tomó otro huevo haciendo un segundo intento, golpeándolo más suave, esta vez consiguió que solo se estrellara un poco, pero al intentar abrir el cascaron por la mitad algunos pedazos de esta cayeron al tazón junto con el demás contenido.

-_"¡Rayos!" _–esperó unos momentos para escuchar nuevamente la risa de la chica pero esta nunca llegó– _"tal vez no se dio cuenta"_ –observó el tazón– _"pero si tiro esto lo hará"_ –un suspiro exasperado escapo de sus labios–_"tendré que continuar así" _–tomó otro huevo repitiendo la acción, desafortunadamente para él el resultado fue el mismo que su anterior intento.

-"¿Dónde está la sal?" –preguntó sin darse cuenta

-"Esta a tu derecha" –contestó la castaña mientras observaba sus uñas– "es ese botecito blanco"

-"No te estaba pidiendo ayuda" –masculló cada palabra apretando la mandíbula mientras daba la vuelta para observarla

-"Entonces no preguntes cosas en voz alta si no quieres que te contesten" –mencionó con una angelical sonrisa

-"Entrometida" –murmuró muy bajo al dar la vuelta

Encontró el salero y mezcló su contenido con el del tazón, al hacerlo una gran cantidad de sal emergió del recipiente

-"¡Maldición!"–tomó el tazón enojado– "parece como si todo estuviera en mi contra"

-"¿Sucede algo Li?" –la misma sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-"No" –contestó secamente

Encendió la mecha de la estufa colocando el sartén sobre ella, después de unos minutos de espera vertió el contenido del tazón en su interior, tomó la espátula pero al intentar moverlos se percato que el huevo estaba comenzando a pegarse en el sartén.

-"¡Que demonios!" –trató de despegarlo– "¿por qué pasó esto?" –exclamó en voz baja

Desvió su mirada hacia la encimera y vio el aceite.

-_"Olvide esta maldita cosa" _–pensó tomando el embase

Rápidamente vertió el contenido en el sartén, pero este fue demasiado y sumado a la alta temperatura provocó que pequeñas chispas de aceite saltaran hacia sus manos, no se quejó, no frente a la castaña, su orgullo no se lo permitía y siguió tratando de despegar lo que sería su desayuno, después de unos minutos al percatarse que comenzaba a oler un poco a quemado apagó la mecha, y colocó el contenido del sartén en el plato que tenía en la encimera.

-_"Esto se ve asqueroso"_ –era una mezcla extraña entre quemado y crudo

-"Se ve muy bien Li" –mencionó la castaña a un costado del ambarino provocando que el chico volteara hacia ella dando un paso hacia atrás.

-_"¿En que momento llego a mi lado?" _–pensó sujetando el plato en su mano– "te dije que era fácil hacerlo"

-"Supongo que también su sabor es igual de bueno que su luce" –sonrió con burla la joven

Shaoran nuevamente observó el plato haciendo una mueca de disgusto, causando la risa de Sakura, sabía que estaba provocándolo, y no quería caer en su juego, en cuanto se fuera tiraría eso en la basura.

-"¿No dijiste que tenias cosas que hacer?" –masculló con el ceño fruncido

-"Aun tengo tiempo" –dijo con la misma sonrisa después de consultar su reloj de pulso

Caminó hacia la mesa depositando el plato sobre ella y sentándose de mala gana en la silla, vio a la castaña sentarse frente a él para ofrecerle un tenedor, lo tomó mientras la chica colocaba los brazos en la mesa para apoyar el rostro en sus manos y sonreírle alegremente mientras lo observaba incitándole a comer el primer bocado.

Impulsado una vez más por su orgullo el castaño tomó una porción del plato llevándolo hacia su boca, ocultó un gesto de repulsión al sentir el exceso de sal que tenia al igual que los indicios de quemado y crudo de los huevos, al intentar masticarlo frunció el ceño ya que unos pequeños crujidos se escucharon.

-_"¡Malditas cascarones!" _–al pasar la comida esta vez no tuvo éxito al disfrazar el gesto de desagrado que le causaba dicha mezcla

-"Tu cara refleja exactamente su sabor" –mencionó la castaña ampliando aun más su sonrisa mientras se ponía de pie– "lamento no poder quedarme a ver como terminas tu exquisito desayuno, pero ya debo irme" –se dirigió hacia la puerta por la que había llegado el joven para tomar una mochila que estaba en el suelo, la colgó en su hombro y volteo hacia él– "nos vemos luego Li"

Salió al pasillo hacia la entrada principal encontrándose en el camino con dos de sus hermanos.

-"Buenos días Eriol, Yukito" –saludó con una sonrisa radiante

-"Buenos días Sakura" –contestó el joven de ojos azules

-"Te vez muy animada el día de hoy" –mencionó el de cabello cenizo

-"Claro" –desvió la mirada hacia la entrada de la cocina para después regresarla a sus interlocutores– "comenzó muy divertido"

-"¿Paso algo interesante?" –preguntó Eriol con una sonrisa de medio lado

-"No tienes idea de cuánto hermanito" –se acercó a cada uno para darles un beso en la mejilla– "ya debo irme o se me hará tarde"

-"¡Da tu mayor esfuerzo!" –Eriol alzó el pulgar hacia ella

-"¡Cuídate Sakura!" – dijo Yukito sonriendo

-"¡Sí! –corrió hasta la puerta– "¡hasta luego!" –gritó antes de salir por completo

Ambos hermanos retomaron su camino una vez que escucharon el automóvil de su hermana.

-"¿Qué le habrá pasado?" –preguntó curioso el joven de ojos azules

-"No tengo idea" –contestó su hermano encogiéndose de hombros

Al llegar a la cocina se sorprendieron al encontrarse con la imagen del castaño maldiciendo en voz baja mientras tiraba algo al bote de basura.

-"Buenos días" –dijeron ambos provocando que Shaoran girara para observarlo

-"Igual" –contestó malhumorado

-"¿Qué hacías?" –preguntó Eriol

-"Nada importante" –se encogió de hombros mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una de las sillas

-"Es raro verte despierto a esta hora" –continuo el joven de ojos azules– "no te imaginaba como un tipo madrugador"

-"¿Por qué demonios todo el mundo piensa eso_?" _–se cruzó de brazos– "cosas que pasan"

-"¿Dormiste bien?" –amablemente intervino Yukito sentándose en otra de las sillas del comedor

-_"No"_ –refunfuñó en su mente– "si, gracias" –respondió al final

-"¿Te encontraste con Sakura?"

-"Si" –frunció el ceño automáticamente– "solo un momento, ella ya iba de salida"

Eriol se acercó a la encimera en donde reposaba lo preparado por su hermana, abrió la alacena para tomar unos platos y vasos

-"¿Entonces ya comiste?" –se giró hacia ellos

Involuntariamente la mirada de Shaoran viajó hacia el bote de basura por un minuto, siendo esta acción observada por Eriol quien alzo una ceja interrogante ante los restos del desayudo preparado por Shaoran

-_"Supongo que eso explicaría la diversión de Sakura_" –pensó con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios observando a Li nuevamente– _"veamos en que termina todo esto"_

-"No, aun no" –respondió el castaño, jamás se podría llamar comida a la extraña mezcla que preparó

-"Bien, entonces comamos" –Yukito se puso de pie para ir a servirse una gran porción de comida– "Sakura cocina genial"

De igual manera el joven imitó la acción acercándose a la comida de la que minutos antes había renegado, Eriol le ofreció un plato mientras él se dirigía a sentarse junto a su hermano, colocó unas cuantas croquetas de cangrejo junto con una porción pequeña de ensalada y algo de pasta, se sirvió jugo de naranja y fue directo a la mesa.

-"Hoy haremos un recorrido por las instalaciones para mostrarte parte de lo que hacemos" –habló Eriol luego de pasar la comida que tenía en la boca

-"Me parece bien" –contestó Shaoran mientras probaba una porción de comida– _"¡rayos!, esto sabe realmente bien"_ –pensó, pero unos segundos después la imagen de la chica sonriendo con superioridad y burla apareció ante él– _"pero jamás lo aceptare frente a ella"_ –aseveró continuando con su comida en silencio mientras los hermanos Kinomoto platicabas de cosas relacionadas a las labores de ese día.

* * *

El trayecto hacia Tokio había sido un poco diferente para la joven de ojos verdes, su humor estaba de lo mejor después de tan divertida mañana, recorrió parte de la ciudad hasta divisar el enorme campus de la universidad, entró en el estacionamiento hasta ubicar un lugar disponible, una vez que apagó el motor tomó su mochila y bajó de su reluciente Jeep color rojo, tenía apenas dos meses con él, regalo de su padre y hermanos por su cumpleaños número veintiuno, caminó hacia los edificios siendo saludada por algunos compañeros que se encontraba en el recorrido, a unos pasos de la puerta de la facultad a la que pertenecía alguien la llamó.

-"¡Sakura!"

La esmeralda rápidamente giró reconociendo perfectamente a la dueña de aquella voz, su mirada se detuvo en la persona que se acercaba a ella con una encantadora sonrisa.

La joven era alta al igual que Sakura, su brillante y largo cabello azabache ondulaba suelta por su espalda, largas y espesas pestañas enmarcaban sus grandes ojos amatistas, su nariz recta y altos pómulos añadían definición a un rostro ligeramente redondeado, de piel tan pálida parecida al mármol, con curvas bonitas y pequeña cintura, su vestimenta consistía en un vestido sencillo pero elegante de tirantes en color lila en conjunto con unas zapatillas plateadas sin tacón, llevaba consigo un bolso con sus libros.

-"¡Tomoyo!" –saludó una vez que la joven estuvo junto a ella– "¡buenos días!"

-"¡Buenos días!, ¿lista para los exámenes?"

-"Por supuesto" –mencionó alegre– "¿y tú?"

-"Sin problema" –respondió dedicándole un guiño causando la risa de su amiga– "por cierto, ¿me acompañarías a la cafetería?, no desayune nada porque tenía que ir con mamá a la oficina"

-"Claro" –comenzaron a caminar hacia el campus– "muero de hambre"

-"¿No has comido?" –preguntó extrañada

-"No tuve tiempo" –mencionó cabizbaja, pero rápidamente se formo una gran sonrisa en su rostro al recordar los motivos– "pero valió la pena"

-"Cualquier cosa que haya pasado tienes que contarme"

-"¡Seguro!, pero primero vamos a comer"

Después de unos minutos caminando mientras hablaban de trivialidades llegaron hasta un local cerca de la rectoría, el lugar estaba lleno de estudiantes, un sitio perfecto para tener una gran comida y una amena conversación, después de localizar una mesa disponible cerca de los grandes ventanales que daban una gran vista hacia el campus se dirigieron a ella.

-"Tenemos una hora para comer" –mencionó la castaña observando el menú– "espero no morir en el intento"

-"¡Por favor Sakura!" –exclamó con burla la amatista– "he visto como devoras un desayuno entero en menos de diez minutos"

-"Si, pero eso era cuando estábamos en la primaria y siempre se me hacia tarde"

-"Algo realmente normal en aquella época"

-"Tu lo has dicho, _en aquella época_" –enfatizó la última frase– "pero deje ese habito atrás y cuando eso pasa uno tiende a perder la práctica"

-"Bueno, de cualquier forma no tendrás que intentarlo por ahora, aun tenemos tiempo"

En ese momento fueron interrumpidas por la llegada de la mesera.

-"¡Buenos días!" –saludó la chica

-"¡Buenos días!" –saludaron ambas

-"¿Están listas para ordenar?"

-"Si, pediré hot-cakes con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja, por favor" –dijo Sakura

-"Lo mismo para mi, solo que con mermelada de moras, por favor" –menciono Tomoyo

-"Muy bien" –la chica hizo algunas anotaciones en su libreta– "enseguida les traigo su orden"

Después de tomar su pedido desapareció en dirección a la barra.

-"¡Es verdad!" –dijo repentinamente la amatista una vez que estuvieron solas

-"¿Ocurre algo?"

-"Acabo de recordar que ayer llegaría un nuevo trabajador a tu casa ¿cierto?"

-"Así es" –frunció el ceño mientras cruzaba los brazos– "es hijo de un amigo de papá, pero trabajara con nosotros por petición de él"

-"Esto sí que es nuevo" –una sonrisa apareció en sus labios– "por tu reacción supongo que no fue de tu total agrado"

-"No, ¿cómo alguien como él podría agradarme?"

-"¿Y cómo es?" –preguntó con curiosidad alzando una fina ceja

-"Es un tipo sumamente arrogante, no tienes idea de cuánto" –exclamó cerrando los ojos un momento para después mirar fijamente a su amiga– "la primera vez que nos vimos actuó como un patán, no pude contestarle como quería porque me llamaron y más tarde lo vi de nuevo, tuvimos otra pequeña discusión que deje porque Touya estaba presente y luego cuando papá nos presento y dijo que se quedaría con nosotros casi entre en shock, y durante la cena fue lo mismo"

-"¡Vaya!, si que suena mal, pero deberías darle una oportunidad, tal vez se lleven bien"

-"Lo dudo" –dijo derrotada– "lo peor de todo es que papá me pido que me encargara de asignar sus labores y no tuve ninguna otra opción más que aceptar"

La amatista no pudo contener una carcajada ante la actitud de su mejor amiga restándoles importancia a las personas que volteaban a verlas.

-"Sakura en serio, no creo que sea tan malo como parece, si van a trabajar juntos deben intentar llevarse bien o se convertirá en tu némesis" –mencionó sumamente divertida– "pero ahora me ha dado curiosidad por verlo, quien tenga el don de sacarte tan rápido de tus casillas es digno de conocer"

-"¡Tomoyo!" –exclamó con indignación– "no es para que te burles"

-"A mí me parece que si" –finalizó feliz sin importarle la mirada de advertencia por parte de la castaña

Al observar a su amiga Sakura recordó los motivos que le habían quitado el tiempo para desayunar, y pronto recupero el buen humor de esa mañana.

-"Aunque, a decir verdad Li puede ser divertido" –observó la interrogante en los ojos amatistas de su amiga– "el gran arrogante quería que le cocinara unos huevos ya que él, ¿cómo dijo?, ¡ahh si!,… solo desayunaba eso en su casa y que no quería nada más… estaba tan enojada"

-"¿Y que pasó?" –preguntó con suma diversión, ella sabia como era su amiga estando molesta

-"Lo rete a que lo hiciera él" –se ensancho su sonrisa– "¡fue un gran espectáculo!" –ahogó una carcajada– "el resultado fue algo asqueroso que naturalmente lo obligue a probar"

Nuevamente Tomoyo estallo en risas contagiando a Sakura, les tomó unos minutos retomar la compostura.

-"¡Naturalmente!" –mencionó la amatista con alegría– "no esperaba menos de ti"

-"Se lo merecía, tal vez así deje de creerse tan importante" –se encogió de hombros– "ese fue el motivo por el que no desayune"

La mesera apareció ante ellas una vez más, ya con sus pedidos, le entregó a cada una su plato.

-"Si necesitan algo más no duden en llamarme, buen provecho" –se retiró

El resto del desayuno fue tranquilo, principalmente hablando de trivialidades sin mucha relevancia, una vez que terminaron de comer pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar, caminaron por el campus en dirección al edificio de la facultad que les correspondía.

-"¿Cuándo estarán por Tomoeda?" –preguntó la castaña

-"El fin de semana" –contestó extendiendo los brazos– "¡por fin!, ¡vacaciones!, necesito alejarme de todo esto"

-"¡Fantástico!, preparare el almuerzo entonces"

-"En ese caso yo llevare le postre"

-"Muy bien" –abrió su mochila sacando una hoja del interior– "el primer examen lo tendremos juntas" –mencionó consultando su horario

-"Así es, ¿estarás todo el día aquí verdad?"

-"Si" –guardó la hoja nuevamente

-"No te esfuerces demasiado Sakura" –mencionó la amatista un poco preocupada– "y procura comer algo más tarde"

-"Descuida Tomoyo" –sonrió– "ahora vamos antes de que olvide todo lo que estudie"

-"¡Demos lo mejor!" –exclamó animada siguiendo a Sakura

Y así ambas entrar al edificio para completar aquel largo día de exámenes finales.

* * *

-"Esta es el área de los cultivos" –Eriol explicaba pacientemente a Shaoran durante el recorrido por el camino del costado de los corrales en la camioneta propiedad del zafiro– "el lado sur es para el ganado, el lado oeste tiene diversos usos y el lado este es el área de los caballos"

-"Creí que no tenían caballos" –comentó el castaño– "como no había visto ninguno"

-"Claro que tenemos, que es un rancho sin ellos" –dijo en el mismo tono paciente– "más importante aún, no te puedes llamar vaquero si no tienes uno"

-"Andando en esta camioneta no pareces para nada un vaquero"

-"A veces es necesario andar así, sobre todo si tengo algo de prisa" –se encogió de hombros– "pero si por mi fuera andaría a caballo en este momento"

Dejaron atrás aquellos campos cercados y continuaron hasta divisar un gran campo en donde algunos trabajadores llevaban cestos hacia una camioneta.

-"Esos son los viñedos" –señaló Eriol hacia el lugar

-"¿Se dedican a la producción de vino?" –preguntó un poco sorprendido

-"Así es" –exclamó con orgullo– "la bodega en donde me encontraron ayer es el lugar en donde se realiza todo el procedimiento"

-"Eso suena interesante"

-"Lo es, vamos hacia allá"

Girando a la derecha emprendieron el retorno hacia la bodega, una vez en el lugar descendieron de la camioneta hasta el interior del sito, llegaron hasta una sección en donde algunos trabajadores depositaban el contenido de las cestas en unos enormes recipientes circulares en donde Eriol comenzó a explicarle el proceso.

Salieron del área de los contenedores, atravesaron un pequeño pasillo y descendieron unos cuantos escalones y llegaron a otra bodega.

-"Este es el paso final" –extendió el brazo hacia las estanterías– "el vino se conserva en estos barriles de madera de roble, así pasan varios años, después viene el embotellado, pero lo realizamos en Tokio, así que después te lo explicare"

-"Esta claro que te gusta hacer esto" –dijo observando a unos trabajadores colocando unos cuantos barriles en las estructuras

-"Si, papá fue obviamente el incursor del proyecto, con el paso del tiempo yo lo acompañaba en los recorridos y fui tomando aprecio por ello, y una vez que me gradué me cedió por completo el control de todo" –tomó dos copas de una mesa cercana y sirvió un poco de vino en ellas ofreciéndole un al castaño

-"¿Qué estudiaste?" –preguntó tomando la copa

-"Enología*"

-"¿Idea de tu padre?" –probó el contenido de la copa, el agradable sabor del vino refresco su garganta

-"Claro que no, fue algo que yo decidí" –dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida

-"Al menos no te están obligando a hacer algo que no quieres" –terminó el resto de su bebida

-"¿Te obligan a ti?"

-"¿Crees que estaría aquí si no fuera así?"

-"Algo debiste hacer para merecerlo" –se encogió de hombros

-"Tú no sabes nada de lo que paso" –exclamó molesto

-"No, y a decir verdad no me interesa" –dejó la copa a un lado y se dirigió hacia las escaleras– "son asuntos personales y yo no me entrometo en ese campo sin una invitación"

-"Hasta que escucho a alguien sensato" –siguió los pasos de su acompañante

-"Solo soy practico"

Salieron de la bodega en dirección a la casa, en el trayecto se encontraron con Yukito quien venía del almacén de suministros

-"¿Han finalizado el recorrido?" –preguntó el de cabello cenizo

-"Digamos que lo más importante, en cuanto a lo demás se irá familiarizando con ello conforme pasen los días" –contestó el de ojos zafiro

-"¿Y qué te ha parecido?" –Yukito se dirigió al castaño

-"Es un buen lugar" –asintió– "me sorprendió un poco la producción de vino"

-"Es una de nuestras principales producciones" –sonrió satisfecho– "al igual que el ganado"

-"Bueno, estoy cansado y ya es hora del almuerzo" –intervino Eriol– "me apetece algo de comer"

-"Si, ya estaba un poco cansado de tantos números" –suspiró Yukito comenzando a caminar en dirección a la casa siendo seguido por Eriol y Shaoran

-"¿Números?" –preguntó el ambarino

-"Soy el contador de la familia"

-"Supongo que todos ustedes trabajan en el negocio familiar"

-"Así es, Touya estudió administración de empresas, ayuda a papá pero su atención está más enfocada en el tema del ganado y Sakura, bueno, ella un le falta un año para terminar"

-"¿Y que está estudiando?"

-"Creo que tu deberías preguntarle" –contestó con burla Eriol

-"No cuentes con ello" –se encogió de hombros– "de cualquier forma me da igual"

-"Como digas"–exclamó el zafiro en el mismo tono provocando que el castaño frunciera el ceño

-"Oye, ella no me interesa, así que no insinúes nada"

-"Y por tu bien es mejor que así te mantengas mocoso" –el mayor de los Kinomoto apareció frente a ellos cuando se adentraban en el corredor– "eres poca cosa para ella"

-"Touya" –le reprendió Yukito

-"Solo digo la verdad" –se encogió de hombros

-"¿Acaso no escuchaste?" –lo encaró el ambarino– "no me interesa, y por la forma en que se comporta cuando estoy en el mismo lugar que ella es notorio que el sentimiento es muto"

-"Me da lo mismo, solo mantente alejado de ella"

Se observaron detenidamente un largo tiempo sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

-"Disculpen que me entrometa en su interesante batalla de miradas" –mencionó Eriol– "pero muero de hambre y estas estorbando en el camino hermano"

El zafiro ganó una significativa mirada por parte de su hermano que no logró desaparecer la sonrisa inocente del chico, Touya volvió nuevamente su mirada a Shaoran, emitiendo un gruñido dio media vuelta y se adentro en la casa.

-"Siempre es lo mismo con ustedes dos" –señaló Yukito y siguió a su hermano

-"No esperes que te de las gracias" –exclamó el castaño molesto– "además no tenias porque entrometerte, puedo manejar la situación muy bien"

-"Lo sé, pero no lo hice por ti" –sonrió de medio lado mientras el castaño levantaba una ceja– "simplemente es divertido molestar a Touya en cualquier oportunidad que se presente" –y siguió el camino que sus hermanos habían tomado.

-_"Esto es insoportable y apenas es el primer día"_ –pesaba mientras seguía a los Kinomoto– _"lo peor de todo es que no tengo idea de cual será mi trabajo, y con estos sujetos no debo esperar nada bueno"_

* * *

El atardecer se mostraba frente al parabrisas de la castaña, por fin regresaba a casa, estaba cansada física y mentalmente, los exámenes habían sido agotadores, principalmente por la gran cantidad de ellos, pero nada que ella no podía manejar.

Unos minutos después estacionó su Jeep cerca de la entrada de la casa y bajó del automóvil, pero antes de entrar tenía que verificar a dos de sus entrañables compañeros.

Con paso seguro se dirigió hacia el cobertizo que se encontraban a un costado de la casa, las puertas estaban abiertas como de costumbre y pudo divisar lo que buscaba, don enormes perros labrador estaban recostados en la entrada, uno en color dorado mientras que el otro era de color negro, este último levantó la cabeza observándola, rápidamente se puso de pie y corrió hacia ella.

-"Hola Spi" –se arrodilló sonriendo para recibir al perro– "¿te has portado bien amigo?"

Al escuchar su voz el segundo perro salió directo hacia ella, empujando a su compañero se arrojó sobre la castaña casi haciéndola perder el equilibrio, quien rió feliz por el ímpetu del perro.

-"También me da gusto verte Kero" –abrazó al enorme labrador

Ambos perros comenzaron a correr alrededor de ella, saltando y jugando mientras se dirigía al interior del cobertizo, comprobó que sus recipientes de agua estuvieran llenos, y depositó comida en otros, se sentó en el suelo y pronto Kero y Spi se echaron a su lado, posó sus manos en su sedoso pelaje acariciándolos, se permitió observar la llegada de la noche consiguiendo relajarse.

Después de unos momentos se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la puerta que estaba cerca del cobertizo, era la que conectaba directamente con la cocina, siendo seguida por ambos perros, todo lo que quería era comer algo, una merecida ducha y dormir toda la noche, les brindo una última caricia a sus fieles amigos y entró a la casa, encontrando a uno de sus hermanos preparando algo de comer.

-"¡Hola Eriol!"

Al escuchar su nombre el zafiro se giró hacia la recién llegada

-"Sakura" –mencionó un poco serio– "estaba por llamarte, me tenias preocupado"

-"Discúlpame" –sonrió un poco avergonzada mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor– "llegue hace un rato pero me quede con los chicos"

-"Lo importante es que ya estás aquí" –sirvió el contenido del sartén en los platos que tenía a su lado– "¿cómo te fue?"

-"¡De maravilla!" –exclamó feliz

-"¡Esa es mi hermana!" –dijo entregándole un plato con camarones fritos

-"¿Dónde está todo mundo?"

-"Papá llamó, la junta que tenía en Tokio durara más de la cuenta así que se quedara allá, Yukito dijo que comería más tarde porque debe acabar unas cuentas y Touya fue al rancho Sakagami para una posible venta de ganado, así que me imagino que cenara con ellos" –se encogió de hombros– "solo seremos nosotros tres"

-"¿Tres?" –preguntó confundida

En ese momento Shaoran apareció en la entrada de la cocina, venia del despacho del señor Kinomoto, acababa de llamar a su familia, y había sido un tanto tensa ya que su padre era el que se encontraba al otro lado de la línea, en aquel momento sus miradas se encontraron, pero la castaña rompió el contacto regresando su atención a Eriol.

-"Ahh, es verdad" –mencionó sin mucho interés– "lo había olvidado"

El ambarino frunció el ceño mientras Eriol trataba inútilmente de disfrazar su diversión mientras se dirigió a la mesa depositando dos platos sentándose frente a su hermana, el castaño se ubicó a un costado de él sin apartar la mirada de la chica, la cena fue silenciosa y una vez que acabaron Sakura llevó los platos hacia el fregadero y volvió a sentarse para conversar con Eriol.

-"¡Estuvo delicioso!" –exclamó con alegría– "gracias hermanito"

-"No hay de que" –dijo sonriendo

-"¿Qué tal tu día?" –preguntó ignorando completamente a Shaoran

-"Fue divertido"

-"¡Que bien!" –sonrió feliz– "por cierto, Tomoyo dijo que estarían por aquí el próximo fin de semana…"

-"¿Quién es Tomoyo?" –intervino el ambarino siendo nuevamente ignorado por la castaña quien continuó hablando

-"…pasara a la hora del almuerzo"

-"Esa es una gran noticia" –el zafiro decidió continuar el juego de su hermana

-"¿Quién es Tomoyo?" –preguntó nuevamente Shaoran frunciendo el ceño

-"Si, y me prometió traer el postre"

-"¡Deja de ignorarme!" –espetó molesto atrayendo la mirada de la castaña

-"¿Aun sigues aquí?" –lo observó confundida y pareciendo inocente– "lo siento pero creí que te habías ido cuando terminaste de comer" –se encogió de hombros– "igual que ayer"

-"Si, claro, como me levante y camine hacia mi cuarto" –dijo con sarcasmo– "seguro pensaste que me había ido"

-"Discúlpame Li por no estoy al pendiente de tus movimientos" –exclamó también con sarcasmo

Se observaron fijamente durante un largo tiempo, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a ceder, pero repentinamente la chica comenzó a sonreír, un tanto misteriosa muy parecida a la sonrisa de su hermano de ojos azules.

-"La cena estuvo fantástica Eriol, pero, ¿quién lavara los platos?" –mencionó fingiendo angustia–"lo haría yo hermanito pero estoy muy cansada"

-"Bueno, yo prepare la cena así que" –posó su mirada en el castaño y sonrió con burla– "lo justo sería que Shaoran lo hiciera"

-"¿Qué?" –exclamo con enfado al ponerse de pie observando las sonrisas inocentes de ambos– "¡yo no pienso hacer eso!"

-"Es lo justo Li" –Sakura se cruzó de brazos

-"No lo es, tú también puedes hacerlo"

-"Yo acabo de llegar de una seria de largos y agotadores exámenes, me pase todo el día en eso, _todo el día_" –enfatizó la última frase– "¿tú que hiciste?, estoy segura que nada tan desgastante como yo"

Una parte del castaño aceptaba que tenía razón, él no había hecho nada cansado, solo habían realizado el recorrido al rancho, la mayoría en automóvil, pasando gran parte de la tarde en la casa hablándole más sobre los vinos y ganado, apretó los puños exasperado de no poder replicar contra ella, luchaba en su contra con determinación cuando se trataba de obligarlo a hacer lo que quisiera.

-"Eso pensé" –dijo Sakura señalando hacia el fregadero– "ahora se amable y lava los platos"

Muy a su pesar se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado, encontró el jabón y comenzó a lavarlos dándoles la espalda, la chica feliz se levantó del asiento caminando hacia la salida.

-"Olvide decirte" –dio media vuelta llevando sus brazos hacia atrás entrelazando sus manos mientras sonreía de manera inocente– "a petición de papá yo seré la encargada de asignar tus labores, así que por favor a las cinco y media de la mañana ya tienes que estar despierto"

-"¿Qué?" –se giró rápidamente hacia ella viéndola perplejo

-"Buenas noches" –la chica salió del la cocina para evitar las quejas, sonriendo con satisfacción por la cara desencajada del ambarino

-"Eso si es una sorpresa" –mencionó Eriol una vez que asimiló la noticia– "no espere que papá le pidiera eso, y menos aun que ella aceptara"

-_"¿Cómo voy a sobrellevar esto?" _–pensaba el castaño aun con la mirada fija en la puerta por donde salió la chica

-"Te deseo suerte" –dijo con burla el zafiro atrayendo la mirada de Shaoran hacia él– "créeme, la necesitaras" –se levantó de la silla caminando hacia la puerta– "cuando termines guarda lo platos en la alacena de la derecha por favor, buenas noches" –y siguió el camino de su hermana

-"¡Esto es una maldita pesadilla!" –exclamó sumamente enojado

Una vez que acabó se dirigió hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta firmemente y caminando hacia el armario en busca de ropa.

-"No te saldrás con la tuya, me las pagaras" –quizá una larga ducha podría calmar la molestia que sentía antes de dormir– "Fierecilla" –finalizó antes de entrar al baño

* * *

**Notas de autora: **¡Hola gente! Apareciendo por aquí con otro capítulo, Sakura haciéndole pasar unas pequeñas dificultades a Shaoran, pobrecito, y eso que aun no comienza a trabajar ¿Qué le tendrá preparado?, también… ¡llegó Tomoyo!, solo por un momentito, pero su próxima aparición será por más tiempo, por otro lado, ¿el rancho Kinomoto se dedica a la producción de vino?, la idea me rondaba la cabeza así que lo hice, tenía pensado poner lo básico del procedimiento pero cuando lo hice me pareció algo demás, así que mejor lo quite, bueno, no tengo idea de que más decir así que lo mejor será despedirme.

**Aclaración: **

*Enólogo es el asesor técnico responsable de dirigir el proceso de elaboración, el almacenaje, análisis, conservación, embotellado y la comercialización del vino.

Si el capítulo te ha gustado, o si no es así, por favor permíteme saberlo por medio de un review, todo consejo y crítica constructiva es bien recibido para mejorar en este mundo.

¡Nos vemos!

Favashi-Chan


End file.
